A Bit of A Slut
by Bedessica
Summary: My Name is Kurt Hummel and although once I may have been an innocent baby penguin. Truth is now, I'm a bit of a slut. Kurt/Blaine Klaine. Smut. MA. I Do Not Own Glee or Any of The Characters in it.
1. Cock Slut

_**I do not own any of the character or anything that is to do with glee.**_

_**Kink: Toys, Exhibitionism, Dirty Talk.**_

_**Beware contains Bad Language and a lot of sex related stuff and sex of course**_

I grinded down in the toy as it shifted inside me rubbing up against my prostate 'urgh yes' No I have to concentrate. I don't think I can take this and its only second period. It took all I had not to let out that whimper, and considering we were taking a test it was pretty important I didn't

Confused?

Well let's just say my boyfriend is one kinky bastard. Not that I'm not. Last night when we were having sex I had yelled out how I loved having his large cock filling me up and I wish he could stay there forever. So he gets this idea of me spending the whole day with a plug in and not a small one.

Now to say I didn't like it, well that would be a lie. To say it was unbelievably distracting would, well be the truth. Not forgetting by boyfriends seductive gaze from across the room making me want to pounce on him here and now. Yes, exhibitionism is one of my kinks and he knows it. He knows one thing I never keep private is our sex life, and the day he realised this he would never forget.

We had been dating for 6 months, having sex for 3, and of course my father still believed I was the innocent virgin baby penguin I had always been. But he also knew I had a boyfriend. So when he sat us both down for the talk he wasn't expecting what he got.

"_Now, I understand you boys are dating and have been for 6 months, so I think it is time we address the issue of sex, so when it comes up you are fully prepared."_

My father had finally accepted that I wasn't going to wait until I was 30 to have sex. FINALLY.

"_Boys, when you have sex it is very important that you are safe."_

_Oh Gosh No_

"_DAD, please please we know, I promise we are being safe"...OH SHIT_

"_Are?" I look over at Blaine, who looks absolutely terrified for the life of his balls._

"_Well...yeh, ummm, we've kind of been having sex for like, months"_

_Both the other men in the room looked about ready to die of embarrassment._

"_And before you say anything; No Blaine did not force me into anything; it was totally up to me, I basically had to beg him to finally fuck me"_

_Silence. Ok, I probably could have worded that a lot better. But speaking of fucking me, Blaine looks so hot right now, damn. I just want to... bad thoughts, bad thoughts, my dad is in the room. Oh damn I'm horny. These are the times being a hormone crazed teen is not to my benefit, that and when Blaine is not around to fuck me. Mmmmmm Blaine Fucking Me. NO!_

"_Ok...Well as long as you boys are being safe, and respecting each other...I'm going to go out, Finn is upstairs so... don't ... do anything. Is there anything you want from town, Kurt?"_

_The only thing I really need is "Condoms and Lube"...Please say I didn't say that out loud. But a quick glance and my father's shocked face was enough to tell me I did. I really shouldn't shock him like this with his bad heart._

"_Kurt" Blaine hissed at me. I just sat there and looked embarrassed._

"_Ok then..." .Wait if he's actually going to get them, I want the right type._

"_Extra Large and Strawberry Flavour"_

"_What?"_

"_The Condoms, Extra Large and Strawberry Flavoured Lube"_

My poor dad looked like he was going to pass out. But then again so did Blaine. I guess he wasn't that keen on my father knowing what his favourite flavour lube is, or what size condoms he wears. Blaine is actually very well endowed for such a small boy, not that I'm complaining because boy am I not.

After my father left I proceeded to drag Blaine downstairs and see to my...well.

"_ohh yesss oh fuck yes Blaine...so big...urgh so full...love your big cock in me urgh so..."_

_I bounced on blains cock staring at his hands bound to the top of the bed by his tie, thing is when I was having sex I was loud, Blaine had actually invested in a gag so when my father was in the house he didn't hear. But right now I didn't care if anyone heard, all I cared about was the large cock shoved up my ass and the sexy as fuck boy, it belonged to._

"_YES...PLEASE..OH GOSH...SO BIG, OH BLAINE...THERE YES PLEASE MORE URGH I NEED , MORE...SO BIG AHH PLEASE NUGGHHH AHHH FUCK YOUR COCK IS SO BIG YESSSSSSSSSSSS"_

_Blaine on the other hand not so loud, usually he whispered sweet nothings into my ear when we were having sex or just like now laid back and grunted and groaned. However, when he's in an aggressive mood he calls me his "cock slut" and "whore" and "Cum slut" damn I love those moods and pounds me so hard I'm limping for days._

_I let out a yelp as I came all over both of our chests, my constricting walls sending Blaine over the edge as well. I lay on Blaine's chest not moving off his cock just yet._

"_Kurt, did you really need to tell the whole of the household about our sex life?"_

"_What, ohh yeah" I forgot Finn was home and Carole was probably in as well. Well at least my dad isn't home. Well he actually might be since the store is 5 minutes away and we've been at this for at least half an hour, so yes the whole household probably knows._

"_Thought I'd keep them in the know and all" I grinned._

That truly was a fun day, the most awkward dinner I've ever had, but definitely fun. After that day though dad made sure Blaine slept in the living room, for a few weeks before he was allowed in my room on a camp bed with the door open. Then eventually we forgot about the camp bed and he just slept in mine. I think dad accepted we were going to have sex no matter where Blaine slept.

But anyway, back to the present and this toy inside me, skilfully positioned right against my prostate (Thanks Blaine). I pretty sure I failed this test since, the teacher is collecting in all the papers and I have only just about managed to answer most of the questions coherently. I pretty sure one of my answers is "The Civil War happened in (scribble) time people (scribble) shoot (scribble) south (scribble) Blaine (scribble)." Which I'm pretty sure was not, in fact the answer.

If I fail Blaine is going to regret it, no sex for a day...I couldn't last any longer. It took 9 months for me to go from Baby Penguin to Cock Slut, because that is truly what I am, me and Blaine are at it, usually at least twice a day, if not more. We've did it once this morning before Blaine put the toy in. Car Sex is fun, awkward yes, hard work yes, but definitely fun.

Usually Blaine sleeps at my house, so we have our morning round at my house. I even gave him a section in my closet; I know, we must be in for the long haul. Blaine has practically become part of the family. I swear he spends more time at my house, than he does his, and well his parents are never around so they don't really care much.

RING

Finally, I don't know if I can honestly last the whole day with this toy in me, especially since I have cheerio's practice at lunch.

I feel a body press up behind me on my way out of class. I turn around and grab Blaine's hand before pulling him into the Girls Bathroom, and into a cublicle.

"Blaine please, this toy, I'm so horny, touch me, please, anything, anything" Blaine's hand slides down the back of my pants into my underwear and slowly presses the toy in deeper.

"urgh...more...you, please, I need you in me" See What I mean 'Cock Slut'.

"Not now baby, remember after school I promise, but not now"

"Please I need you ohh please can I at least suck you, please" Did I mention I'm a bit of a cum slut as well.

"No baby not now" How is this boy human who the fuck turns down a blow job.

"Please" I moan trying to unbutton his shirt and pants "Please please please Blaine, please, I wanna suck your big cock, please"

Blaine slaps my hands away "No Baby, After School"

"Before Glee?" Oh Gosh Please I can't handle after Glee as well.

"If you're good" Oh yes I'll be good

"Ohh I promise I'll be so good, so good. Urgh so good"

"Good Boy now get to Period 3"

To say the rest of the day was torture would be an understatement, I would have willingly blown up my whole wardrobe just to get Blaine inside me. Especially during Cheerio's, those high kicks and low drops almost killed me. Coach Sylvester had to keep yelling at me because I couldn't keep up.

Finally it was 3:00. We had 15 minutes until Glee started there was no way Blaine could say no, I've been so good.

I waited by my locker for Blaine. This is how we always did it. I waited, he fetched me, we did it in the Janitors closet. Blaine really needed to hurry up because I was gonna end up using this toy and my fingers and that was prohibited without Blaine's permission. Same for him though, we weren't allowed to masturbate without the others permission. It was a pretty hot way of doing it because, whenever I wanted too, Blaine insisted I Skyped Him first and gave him a little show, which I of course didn't mind as long as he gave me one at the same time.

I saw Blaine making his way down the hall way. How could this boy look so calm, I can't be the only one horny out of their minds? I grabbed Blaine's arm and dragged him down the hall to our closet (Well the Janitor's but he never used it). I pushed him inside checking no one saw me before sneaking in myself.

As soon as we were in the closet (Physically not metaphorically), my lips attacked Blaine's.

"Urgh Blaine, please hurry, this toy, so good, all day, I want you, NOW"

Blaine quickly pulled a gag out of his back pocket and shoved it in my mouth as precautions; being caught here is not something either of us wants even if I'm a bit of an exhibitionist. My Shirt was over my head and my pants were on the floor in no time. Blaine instead of stripping though decided to play with his torture mechanism inside of my ass. Slamming me face first against the wall, He pushed and pulled on the plug thrusting it straight into my prostate. I screamed against the gag, which luckily did its job almost silencing me. I turned around and started stripping my boyfriend out of his clothes.

"In a hurry are we?" I sent him a glare saying 'Fuck You Anderson. Get inside me NOW or there will be hell to pay'.

He seemed to get the point, and dropped his pants and underwear in one go. he lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist and pulled out the toy. I let out a whimper behind the gag at the loss of it.

"Wow baby you're such a slut, do you miss that big toy inside you"

I groaned and tried to angle his cock into me.

"Baby I can always put it back in, if that's what you want" NO

I shook my head and tried again to get his cock into me

"Little Slut, all you want is something to fill that little tight whole of yours don't you, you don't care what it is, you just want something." I moaned around the gag, damn him and his dirty talk turning me on so much urgh.

I felt his cock line up against my entrance, and I started thrusting down with need.

"No baby if you do that you don't get it" I cried out into the gag. Please I need-

My last thought was cut off by him thrusting that cock into me. I screamed out as he hit my prostate smack on, first time. He proceeded to slam into me hitting my prostate every time. I was grateful that the toy kept me open all day now, because if it didn't it would have hurt like fuck. But instead Pleasure.

'urgh cock mine urgh more harder, faster urgh yes yes yes there please more please please please please please please YES THERE THERE MORE FASTER '

The thoughts in my head got more erratic and desperate leading up to me screaming Blaine's name into the gag as I climaxed.

I came over myself and felt Blaine release into the condom I forgot he even put on. One day we are going to do it without the condom and it's gonna feel amazing. Blaine removed my gag and kissed me.

My body was covered in cum, as well as Blaine's hand that he had put over my cock to catch most of it. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked it before handing it over to me. I licked his hand like it was the last food on earth. Next to having sex this was my favourite part of the whole sex escapades; Afterwards when Blaine was still inside me, and I was licking at the cum on his hand. Don't ask why, it just is.

Blaine pulled out of me and set me down on my feet. I whimpered at the loss of him. I missed him already. Blaine removed the condom and placed it in a bin and pulled on his clothes, he then lifted my naked leg up, before sliding the toy back into place.

"Ohh" I squeaked, I wasn't expecting it back, but if that is what Blaine wanted. I redressed myself and picked up my bag. We both crept out of the closet and made our way down to the choir room. It was obvious by the way we, if not I, looked that we had had sex. It was the only time I ever showed up and my hair wasn't perfect.

We walked into the Choir room to see Mr. Shue had already begun, we ignored the looks of our fellow Glee Clubbers. They knew we had sex, they had actually found out the morning after my dad did.

_Me and Blaine were standing outside the Choir room listening to the others bicker inside._

"_Finn said that, they told dad they'd been sexually active for months, therefore I win and I also said Blaine was top so I win that." Santana_

"_Woaww who said Blaine was strictly top they might swap, plus Kurt always exaggerates, they've probably only been doing it for weeks" Tina_

"_I doubt that according to Finn on how much noise they were making" Santana_

"_Guys seriously this is my brothers sex life and I'm right here, I can't believe you made bets you sick people" Finn_

"_You just pissed cause you lost" Puck_

"_What did Finn bet?" Mercedes. Mercedes! How could you!_

"_He thought they weren't gonna have sex for like, another 6 months" Puck _

"_Silly Finn" Mercedes_

_At this, I decided that it was time to set them straight (no pun intended)._

_I dragged Blaine into the room, and everyone stopped talking._

"_I can't believe you guys made bets on our sex life"_

_Silence_

"_Well believe it dude, it happened" Thank you Puck I am Aware._

"_Well since you know then at least tell us" Trust Santana to get straight to the point._

"_What do you need to know?" Can't believe I'm saying this._

"_Since when and who is top" Quinn, I was hoping you weren't involved._

"_Since 3 Months ago and Blaine is on top, ok? Sorted, Done; and if any of you make bets on our sex life again you will be slapped"_

Since then they always seem to be very hyper aware of the state of my hair, considering its almost never perfect anymore and they like to comment on such things which really is a bitch.

Glee went by quickly, since I spent most of it making out with Blaine much to the others distaste. At the end I dragged him out to the car for a little more, sexy time shall we say?

_**Well basically this is the first time I've ever written something like this, so I hope you like it. If I get enough good comments and feedback I might write another chapter. It will mostly be One Shot sort of things with a little bit of a story like this one. The story would be continuous. So if you like it please review and maybe Subscribe :D Thanks Guys x**_

_**P.s If I were to write more it would always be Blaine on top I just cant see it the other way round soz xx**_


	2. Cum Slut

_**Kink: Toys, Video Call Sex, Masturbation, Dirty Talk.**_

_**I thought I'd Write you guys a little something for all my fantastic reviewers xx**_

_**This is going to be one of their Sykpe chats so:**_

I lay on my bed, phone in my hand. Please Blaine Pick up I'm so fucking horny. PLEEAAASSEEEEEEEE.

"Hello?"

"Ohh Blaine Baby, Thank Goodness" I moaned

"Hey Babe, what's up?" My dick...

"I'm_ sooo_ fucking horny" My hand was sliding down my shirtless chest, preparing for our little...chat.

"Ohh really?"

"Yes, please baby, can I?"

"Only with me" yey, that's what I wanted to hear.

"I was hoping you'd say that" I grinned.

I noticed Blaine's Username come up on skype.

"I'm going to call you" I said before hanging up the phone. Damn I needed this, needed him so badly. Yeh, so I might have seen him 3 hours ago at school; but we didn't even get our after school session in because it was his mother's birthday and he had to be home.

I clicked on his username and pressed 'Video Call'

He picked up within seconds. There he was in all his glory shirtless (possibly more) sitting on his bed. I groaned at the sight of him there.

"Baby, I wish you were here. I wish you could fill me up baby" He grinned at my begging and moved the laptop so I could see ALL his glory.

Ohh gosh that body. So Muscled, yet lean at the same time, gorgeous abs, perfectly tanned skin, long thick cock hard for me, nicely trimmed public hair, Wow I just wanted to take that cock down my throat and nestle my face in those gorgeous curls. His hair was unglued and free just the way I liked it. I was practically salivating at the sight of him; I had unconsciously spread my legs just at the sight of him. I whimpered at him to show I was ready.

"Hello Gorgeous" when Blaine was horny he had the most perfectly seductive voice.

"Now why don't you spread those legs a little more for me" I whimpered in response complying to his demands. My legs were far enough apart now that he had a perfect view of my hole, which was practically pulsing.

"Oohh look at you baby, all ready to finger yourself for me, like the little whore you are, is that what your gonna do baby, push those little fingers into that pulsing hole and pretend they are mine, or are you going to pretend they are my cock."

I whimpered and quickly coated my fingers in lube before bringing them to my hole. I was about to push them straight in when Blaine stopped me.

"No Baby, you're going to do as I tell you ok?" I whimpered again and nodded. Oh Gosh I loved when he was in these moods.

"Now Baby, I want you to circle you hole, yeh, that's it real slow baby" I whimpered desperate for my fingers to fill me up.

"Now baby, I want you to dip, and just dip you index finger in, yeh like that just a little bit, good boy" ohhh how I wanted more.

"Do you want more baby?" I nodded, and whimpered at the questions

"Sorry baby, I didn't hear that"

"YES BLAINE PLEASE I NEED MORE SO BAD PLEASE"

"Alright Baby, You can insert one finger" I practically slammed my middle finger into my whole, whimpering, at the familiar feeling of fullness. It wasn't as good as it was with Blaine, but it would do.

"Good Boy, now slowly fuck yourself with that one finger, ok?" I moaned as I felt my finger move in and out of my whole still completely on view for Blaine; whose hand was stroking his cock, his large gorgeous cock. I subconsciously started fucking myself harder and suddenly one wasn't enough.

"Add another one baby, add another finger." Oh thank you, yes I felt a slight stinging but nothing bad. I fucked myself hard on those fingers, so hard.

"Scissor your fingers" I whimpered as my fingers began scissoring almost on their own accord. I watch as Blaine's eyes were clearly focused on my hole, my stuffed hole, full of my fingers.

"Baby get the box" Box? Oh yes the box. I reached under the bed and pulled out my box. We had 2, one at my house and one at his. It was full of every toy you could imagine, mostly for anal play (therefore me).

"Which one? Which one do you want me to stuff in my hole?"

He groaned "First, get the nipple clamps"

I searched for the matching silver clamps in the box, once I found then I moved to box to the side of my laptop giving Blaine the full body view once more.

I groaned as I clipped each clamp onto my overly sensitive nipples. I then proceeded to move my hand back down to my hole, and wait for further instructions.

"Good Baby, good boy, do you like that, do you like those clips holding you nipples, owning them?"

I whimpered and moaned, pushing my fingers in deeper.

"Baby, I want the beads in you tonight" Oh yes, I loved the beads, they always made me come so fast.

I grabbed the beads out of the box. They were long and at the end almost as large as Blaine. But these ones vibrated.

"Now baby, slide them in, slowly, slowly fill your hole, I know you're a slut and you want more but slowly" I didn't want more, I needed more, yet still I complied. The beads slowly filled my hole. I watched in the camera as my hole sucked up each little ball upon it entering me. I listened to Blaine moan at the sight of my whole eating up the balls wishing it was him. Oh Gosh I wish it was him.

Once all the balls where in, I left my legs spread and my hand on the end, waiting for Blaine.

"Press the button, baby" I searched for the switch before clicking it and having my whole body, be taken over by pleasure. I whimpered and bit into my pillow to stop myself screaming out in ecstasy.

I could feel it. Feel it building up. I looked at the camera to see Blaine's hand moving so fast over his cock. Damn, I wanted it, in me somehow, my mouth, my hole, any part of me. Gosh I wanted it, I needed it.

"Need you baby, need you in me. Want you here, NOW. Please, gosh. My hole needs your cock baby its so lonely" I was on the verge of crying, I needed him, I needed his cock. Tears began streaming down my face.

"I'm so close, Baby, I'm close, for you, I Love you, please BLAINEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" I screamed as I climaxed, hearing Blaine follow shortly on the other end. I panted and removed the beads. I whimpered at the loss of them. I looked at the camera to see Blaine in his post orgasm bliss, gosh I love him. I reached down before swiping the cum off my chest and licking it off my finger. I heard Blaine groan.

"Baby, you such a Cum Slut" I smiled as I continued to lick the cum of my fingers. I rubbed my fingers over my hole where there was still lube, and brought it to my lips.

"mmmmmmmmmmmm Strawberry Flavour" I winked at Blaine, knowing it was his favourite, if he were here he'd be tongue fucking my hole right now I know it. I wish he was.

"Baby I miss you"

"You mean you miss my big cock" he laughed

"I miss you both, I miss you, my hole misses your cock, look at it to open and ready and no one here to fill it" I poked my fingers in my hole pulling it apart for Blaine's viewing.

"Well they will be reunited tomorrow morning, I promise"

I groaned "Can't wait"

"I have to go babe, dinner with the rents, ill text u later, no more touching"

I pouted but wished him farewell.

Is it bad I'm already horny again?

_**Well that was chapter 2 hope you liked it, and if you did PLEASE REVIEW.**_

_**I'm thinking of doing a Blazer Kink, all you people on Tumblr understand.**_

_**BTW I am on tumblr, my username is Bedessica and I ship Klaine and the occasional thing like this, so follow me. :D**_

_**So Blazer Kink! Yes or No? And if you have a Kink of your own, you can tell me and I'll see what I can do **_


	3. The Blazer

_**Kink: Blazer, Cum tasting. **_

_**So I wrote a little Blazer Kink for you guys, so enjoy.**_

Blaine is the officially hottest boy on the planet.

Why? Well if you could see him now. Lying on my bed, one knee bent one lying slightly to the side, propped up on his arm reading the latest issue of vogue. Oh yeh, and naked, well almost. He's wearing his Dalton Blazer.

So yes this may seem kind of peculiar since he now attends McKinley, well I guess I should explain.

It all started when we were back at Dalton.

_We had only been having sex for about a month when this happened. We had just had sex and were lying in our after orgasm bliss._

_One Problem, it was fucking freezing. So cold, I was physically shivering but I really didn't want to move._

"_Blaine?"_

"_Yes, baby?" he mumbled from behind me (my big spoon)._

"_Can you get me my Black Casmir Sweater from the chair?" I said in the sweetest voice I could muster up. He mumbled in agreement before getting up to grap it for me._

_When he lay back down, I felt material against my back. If he is wearing my blazer I'm gonna kill him._

"_Here" he passed me by Sweater. Well then what is he wearing?_

_I turned over to see possibly, definitely, the hottest sight I've ever seen. Blaine lying naked just wearing his Dalton Blazer. I growled._

"_What?" he asked without opening his eyes._

Well let's just say I answered his question many times over, that night and a few more the following morning.

Which leads us back to now. Naked, Bed, Blazer, Urgh.

He knows exactly what he is doing to me; you can tell by his smirk, he knows that like this, he is irresistible.

"Blaine" I breathe out.

"Yes?" he cocked his eye brow without looking up. Gosh those eyebrows.

"You are asking for this Blaine" I squeak, damn I'm so hard, so ready.

He finally looks up at me through his legs and smirks. That is the last straw, I literally pounce on the bed, pinning him down, throwing the Vogue away. I attack his lips like they are my prey and I'm a starving animal.

Blaine laughs and rolls over so he is on top.

"Keen arn't we?" he laughs

"Fuck you"

"Fuck me or Fuck You"

"Fuck me, Please Blaine" He smiles and begins to remove his Blazer

"No...Keep it on"

"Kinky little slut aren't you?" he says before leaning down to claim my lips. Good thing my parents and Finn are out because I'm pretty sure Blaine is going to make me scream.

Blaine kisses down my body over my cock and down to my hole. He blows on it making me convulse.

"Ohhh yes" I moan "More"

He places a kiss on my hole before returning to my lips. I whimper, I need him, like now.

"Please Blaine, I can't last" He smiles at me before reaching under the pillow and pulling out a condom and lube. Bastard was planning this. We'd already done it Twice this morning and once at school, my ass is sore. He is so lucky I'm a horny teenager who can recover in about 10 minutes completely.

I gasp as Blaine's fingers enter me. One first, quickly multiplying too two, then three. I'm still stretched but it still stings a little each time. As he enters the forth, I'm a whimpering, groaning mess.

"Please in me" I cry.

"How do you want me?" Oh shit positions, Damn I forgot they even exist.

"Ummm front, wanna see, urgh Blazer mmm more" Gosh I need him, in me, filling up my tight hole, making it stretch around his large cock, pushing into me.

I cried out in relief, when I felt his head approach my entrance. I began rolling my hips down at him, trying to get him in faster.

"Blaineeeeeeeeeeeee" I whined when he pulled away, he should know now is not the time for teasing.

He lets out a deep chuckle before pushing in. I let out a whimper and him a groan as we are finally together again. I finally feel whole. Yet still, unbelievably horny.

I thrust down onto Blaine's cock encouraging him to move. He complies quickly thrusting in and out.

I yelp loudly as he hits my prostate smack on "THERE!" he hums in pleasure and continues his hard thrusting.

"More" I mumble causing Blaine to gain speed and force. I felt him stretch and pull at my hole repeatedly hitting my prostate so hard, I don't ever think I'll be able to walk again. My cock is flat against my chest, but we both know that we won't need to touch it for me to cum. I yell and whimper each time Blaine pushes in and whine as he pulls out. Each time he pulls out just so the head is left in before thrusting in each time harder than the last.

I feel his Blazer brush against my cock almost sending me over the edge, it isn't until I look down to see us joined and the bottom of Blaine's Blazer rubbing the outside of my thighs that I am sent over the edge.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Blaine lets out a few more grunts before following me over the edge with my name on his lips.

We lay there both refusing to move, Blaine between my legs panting to catch his breath. He leaned up and kissed me before bending down and licking my cum off my chest whilst it was still fresh. I whined watching him and whimpered, when he licked my still sensitive dick.

"Mmmm Baby, you taste so good" I whimper at him again, tasting myself when he leans down to kiss me. We lie there kissing for a good amount of time before my legs and Blaine's arms begin to ache. Blaine gives me one last kiss before pulling out of me and disposing of the condom. He settles behind me still wearing his Blazer and presses his naked body up against mine. He rests his head on my shoulder and his arms around my waist his soft breathing and my aching hole lulling me to sleep.

I knew that, that Blazer would be an important aspect in my dreams tonight.

_**You know the deal review if you want more. **_

_**Tell me your kinks I might write 'em.**_

_**I am on Tumblr if you want (Bedessica), for updates and clue's on the next chapter.**_

_**But most importantly REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**I haven't been getting many, and I need motivation to write this.**_


	4. Double Penetration

**Kink: Double Penetration, Toys, Fisting, Fingering, Rimming.**

**So here's another chapter dedicated to my biggest fan Hayley :**_**D x Thanks for all the Reviews.**_

Urgh. So Good. So Real. I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming considering the last thing I remember is falling asleep in Blaine's arms, but damn if this is a dream I don't wanna wake up.

There is a wet intruder in my hole, make that two. One definitely feels lube covered, one...doesn't. I'm not going to open my eyes just in case this is a dream. Oh wow. I know what that is, it's Blaine's tongue. Ohh It feels so good, so wet and warm, and his finger mmm covered in lube probing my hole. I open my eyes and look down at Blaine's head between my legs lapping at my hole. He glances up at me smiling

"Mmmmm Strawberry, My Favourite" he mumbles. Ohh Gosh yes, I love it when he rims me, always so talented with that tongue. It really should be illegal but I'm so glad it's not. This has to be the hottest thing in the world, seeing this gorgeous boy between your legs, working on you with his talented tongue in and out.

I have to stop thinking like this or I'm going to cum way to soon.

I feel Blaine add a second finger in, alongside his first and his tongue. The two fingers are scissoring apart with his tongue in between. So Good. I whimper at him in gratitude. This is honestly the perfect way to wake up. I've woken up with him hard inside of me, fucking me before as well and that was just as great.

"Baby?" he says against my hole. The movement of his mouth brushing my hole sends shivers up my spine.

"Yeh (grunt) mmmm" he lays a kiss on my hole before replying.

"I wanna try something" he continues to lay kisses on the outside of my hole with his fingers still pumping inside of me.

"What? Baby" Oh Gosh I'd do anything for this boy.

"I wanna have me in you" sounds good nothing new there though "and a toy"...ooh

"you don't have to agree baby" no I want it, he doesn't know how long I've wanted him to stretch my hole beyond belief, having it full to the brim.

"Yesssss" I hiss

"Yes?" I nod. Yes I want this. I need this. So good, his tongue ooh.

He grins into my hole, tongue still working inside of me. He adds a third finger to my hole, keeping his tongue in there too. By the time he adds the forth finger, I'm crying with need, even though I know there is more to come. Oh Gosh need him, need him so bad, urgh Blaine, need him in me filling my little hole so full it almost explodes .This is usually the time Blaine would penetrate me, hence the incoherent need for him in me.

"Shhh shh baby calm down or we can't make this happen ok?"I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming out. Blaine continues to lap at my hole swiping his tongue inside every now and then making me whimper and bite my lip to stop from crying out.

"Baby I'm gonna add my thumb now, is that ok?" ...and after the thumb, comes the wrist. Oh gosh gonna be so stretched. I nod because I don't trust my mouth. He places a final kiss and lick on my hole before replacing his tongue with his thumb. He continues to pepper the inside of my thighs and my cheeks and around my hole as he pushes his wrist in. It stings, not much more than when Blaine enters me though, I'm used to large body parts of Blaine's in me. As he get further along his hand it starts to sting more, I feel his thumb knuckle enter me knowing this is the thickest part of his hand.

Once his hand slips past my tight ring of muscle, Blaine begins to run his tongue along the line where my ass and his wrist meet, creating a wonderful feeling. He's fucking fisting me oh yes. Blaine has this wonderful ability to make me feel loved even in the dirtiest of situations.

"Are you ready baby, I'm gonna go get your favourite toy now ok?" yes I'm ready.

My favourite toy is a medium sized purple dildo, its soft but not too soft, meaning it's not metal or something. It has a spongy rubber like outside, but it very sturdy and hard. Blaine knows it my favourite because whenever it's my turn to choose a toy I always choose this one. Blaine returns to the bed with my toy all lubed up in strawberry lube, he flicks his tongue over the end and moans before placing it at my entrance.

He pushes the toy in, there isn't much of a sting until it reaches the less stretched parts of my hole. Once it is fully inside me Blaine leaves it there and licks over the end, which is right by my entrance therefore licking that too. I whimper at him, don't know why but I do.

He climbs up the bed and gives me a kiss on the lips it is very tender and filled with love. I love this man, this gorgeous, sexy man. Blaine returns down to my hole and peppers kisses around my stuffed entrance. He slowly slides his finger in alongside the toy, in, out, in, out, I moan at the sensation of him moving in my hole, shifting the dildo in the same manner. I moan and whine at the slow movements, waiting for Blaine to add more.

When he slips his second finger in it sends a shot of pain in my hole. I yelp, Blaine leans down to kiss and lick my hole, until the pain dulls to an ache, and is overwhelmed by the pleasure of Blaine's tongue. Blaine slowly fingers me and pumps the dildo. He aims at prostate to give me as much pleasure as possible, so before I coherently know it, he's adding a third finger.

He stretches me with three fingers for a while trying to help me overcome the uncomfortable feeling of being SO stuffed. Truth is I love it, I just don't think my hole feels the same way. As Blaine slips his final and fourth finger in, he grabs a condom from the night stand and begins to finger fuck me with one hand, and prepare his cock with the other. I watch him slather up his dick with a lot of lube, ready to penetrate me. I whimper as he pulls out his hand, he looks up at me and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"You ready baby? You ready, for your hole to be so stuffed it might burst, you ready for me to fuck you and turn this vibrator on as well" Oh Gosh I completely forgot it vibrated, this is going to be soo good.

"Yes, Yes Blaine I'm want you" I cry. Blaine kisses me one more time before lining himself up with my stretched hole.

"Deep Breaths baby" he whispers as he begins to push in. Pain. Oh gosh Blaine, why does your cock have to be so big? Wow never thought I'd ever think that. Ok come on Kurt Deep breaths like Blaine said. I concentrate on breathing and the idea that Blaine is filling me, the same idea that got me through my first time.

Once Blaine stopped moving I opened my eyes.

"Well done baby, I'm all the way in" he said leaning down to kiss me. I returned the kiss eagerly, glad to receive such praise. "Now tell me when it's ok" I nodded and continued to kiss Blaine.

The pain did eventually subside only after about 3 minutes of making out though.

"Blaine" I mumbled into the kiss "move".

Blaine grinned and began to pull out and push back in slowly. He continued this for about two minutes before it became frustrating.

"Baby, I'm ok. Go Faster" At this Blaine immediately speeds up. Slamming his cock into me, he reaches down and switches the dial On to Medium. I almost scream out when I feel the vibrations rock through both me and Blaine's cock which was vibrating also but against my prostate. I shriek as Blaine hits my prostate and his cock vibrates at the same time, and Blaine lets out a groan.

"So hot, so tight, baby feels so good, vibrates, in you, ohh" Blaine follows this by a stream of curses and more mumbled moans.

I whimper, I'm so close, I know it.

"Blaine, I'm close" I whisper, trying to control myself.

"Me too baby, not long now" Blaine continues to assault my prostate whist reaching down and thrusting the dildo in harder, and switching the dial from medium to high. Now my prostate is being abused by both Blaine's cock and my favourite dildo. I scream out loud as I cum all over myself, which probably wasn't the best idea, since my dad just burst through the door probably thinking I was being murdered or something.

Blaine didn't seem to notice this though and continued his assault on my prostate before releasing himself into me. He leans down to kiss me but I stop him.

"My dad"

"What?" I look behind him hoping he'll get the message and he does, he looks behind his shoulder to see my dad standing stock still staring at us. Luckily Blaine's body blocks well everything going on down there.

Blaine's face pretty much says it all 'Oh Shit'. My dad seems to recover and begins to stalk towards Blaine. Wait if Blaine moves he's gonna see the dildo, he's gonna know

"DAD STOP"

"Kurt what did I say about being inappropriate in my house?" ok...

"Well I presumed...since you knew we were having sex - "

"Well I thought you were doing it at Blaine's house" I've only ever been to Blaine's house like 3 times

"Dad, when are we ever at Blaine's house?"

"That's why I hoped it was at Blaine's house" he glaces at Blaine who hasns't moved "and anyway I come down here to see this thinking my son is being brutally murdered and you're having sex and this Boy doesn't even move out of ...ARGH" I don't think you really want him to move dad.

"Sorry Sir, I'm frozen in fear" Blaine finally speaks up and it takes all I can not to laugh

"Plus dad that's not something you want to see, now if you turn around we can make ourselves more presentable" Please. Turn around... YES. Dad turns around and Blaine quickly pulls himself and the dildo out of me, before my dad sees, and pulls his cloths on a lightning speed, dumping the condom in the bin. I guess boys really do have that talent. I grab my boxers and slide them over myself wincing as they pass my entrance.

Blaine gives me and hand pulling them up and a kiss. "You can turn..." I mumble. My dad turns around to see us both sitting looking guiltily on the bed.

"Dad you knew we had sex here, I mean when you first found out you heard us"

"I thought that was going to be a onetime thing, because you just for some reason wanted everyone to know about it" I almost smiled at the idea.

"Sorry Dad" I mumbled

"Sorry Sir" Blaine Mumbles behind me.

"Well from now on, no sex under my roof"

"WHAT? Dad no that's not fair, you have sex"

"IT'S MY HOUSE"

"It's mine too"

"No I pay the bills, I make the rules"

"Fine, I'll just move to Blaine's"

"I won't let you"

"I'll get emancipated" It's amazing how far I will go just to have the right to have sex in my house. Dad lets out a loud sigh.

"We need to talk about this like civilised adults get dressed and come upstairs, when your done, and you come now" he said grabbing Blaine, poor baby looks like he's gonna shit himself.

I managed to get dressed in record breaking time, wow boys really do have that talent before racing upstairs, well limping"

"If you fucking hurt him, I am going to get my butchers knife and – "

"Dad"

"Hello Kurt, sit down boys"

"Blaine immediately sat down on the chair and I quickly followed. I plopped down onto the chair letting out a loud yelp as I hit it.

"That's it I'm going to kill you Anderson"

"NO, dad please I'm fine"

"You're obviously hurt"

"I'm sore, that's all, and that's what happens when you have sex"

This just also happens to be when Finn walks in.

"Umm Dude, didn't want to hear that"

"Shut up Finn, and don't call me dude"

"Sup" Finn fist bumps Blaine on the way past, Blaine immediately looks guilty when he meets my father glare.

"Fine, here is the deal. If you have sex, tie on the door handle. Everyone should also be out the house and the tie is a, just in case. Understood, and if I catch you again without necessary precautions to stop me. Anderson here is going to lose a vital organ."

Blaine pales and lets out an auditable gulp.

"Why are you gonna cut Blaine's dick off? What he do?" Shut up Finn

"They were being inappropriate"

"So they were having sex?"

"Yes"

"They've been doing that for aaaage's dad you're so slow" Finn laughs as he leaves.

"Well great chat Dad we're going to go to Blaine's"

"I will be contacting Blaine's parents about this" My Dad yells as we run out the door.

"Shit my parents are gonna kill me"

"Don't worry he won't really".

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**SEND ME YOUR KINKS!**_

_****_Kinks have been noted BTW, and will be featured in future chapters :D_**REVIEWS ARE MY DRUGS! IN A GOOD WAY!**_


	5. Cross Dressing

**Kink: Cross Dressing, Exhibitionism, Riding, Unprotected Sex, Holding off Orgasm.**

**New Chapter – It's amazing how much I'm writing these days**

To say this situation was embarrassing would be an understatement. It also wouldn't be the first time I've been cursing Blaine's kinky side, and well don't get me wrong I love it, but sometimes I hate it.

Well basically me and Blaine have started a kink book. Whenever we discover a new kink we write it down, and then we take turns choosing one.

It currently consists of:

Food Play

Public Sex

Public Use of Toys

Barebacking

BDSM (D/s)

Double Penetration

Toys

Fisting

Cross Dressing (Kurt)

Some of which we have done.

And well it's Blaine's turn. Guess which one he picked? Bingo, The last one. So here I am, in the most girlish skirt I've ever seen. It's light blue and white and just about reaches the top of my knees if I slouch. Blaine of course picked it out. I don't want to know when because then I'll know how long he has been planning this, and considering this is so last season, it's been a while. I personally find it pretty emasculating having to wear such an item. Especially because to wear it with any of the clothes I have, would be a crime to fashion, so I've had to go out of my way to buy girls clothes. Meaning I am wearing a white t-shirt with ruffles sleeves, and a white and blue hair band, that matches the skirt.

So back to the most humiliating experience of my life; I am standing in my room waiting for Blaine to arrive, luckily my father and Carol have gone away for a romantic getaway weekend, and Finn decided to spend the weekend at Puck's.

"_Blaine and I are going to have loud kinky sex, so I suggest you leave"_

So we have the house to ourselves. Blaine should be here any moment now, though I don't really want to answer the door wearing this, just in case someone sees. Or in case it is windy, and considering I'm not wearing any underwear. I have brought these lacy panties, but I don't really want to wear them, even though I know Blaine will love them.

I hear the doorbell ring downstairs. 'Fuck it' I think pulling on the panties and running down stairs. I hide behind the door as I open it. Blaine is standing there looking as smug as fuck.

"Get in here" I hiss grabbing him by the collar and pulling him inside. I close the door and turn to face Blaine, who is looking at my outfit with by the looks of it, lust.

"Baby, you look so hot, in that little slutty skirt, you're practically begging me to push you up against the door and ram my cock inside you"

I let out a loud whimper letting Blaine know how I wouldn't object to the idea. In fact I'd love it. We both know that I've already prepared myself in my room. I was skyping Blaine whilst doing it; he said, he wanted me wet and ready when he arrives. I can feel the lube rubbing over my hole; I'm ready, like, now.

Blaine practically attacks my lips pulling my legs up to wrap around his waist. His hand immediately goes under the skirt to meet the lacy panties.

"Oh fuck baby, look at you, wearing fucking lace panties, urgh, I'm gonna take you, on the sofa, right now"

Blaine hoists me over to the sofa, before throwing me down; he quickly removes the panties throwing them over by the door. He rips his fly open and pushes his pants down to his knees.

"Baby come over here and get on my cock; you're going to ride me"

I start to remove the clothing. He grabbed a condom from his pocked and places it on his dick. When he saw what I was doing he spoke up.

"Stop, you're going to wear it while I fuck you" Usually I might complain but I'm too turned onto care. I climb over the sofa so I'm straddling Blaine's lap. I feel him line his cock up with my entrance and I slam myself down on it. I let out a shriek and he a moan as his cock penetrates the deeper parts of my hole.

I rest on his cock for a few short seconds before begging to bounce. I used my knees to lift myself up before letting gravity pull me back down. Before I know it Blaine is lifting me up and slamming me down with his hands, and all I can feel is his cock moving in and out of me, hitting my prostate each time smack on.

This has to be the best fucking feeling in the world and I never want to fucking stop. So when I hear the door open, I don't even care, I carry on bouncing on Blaine's cock, feeling it filling me, letting out cries and streaks of pleasure.

In the back ground I hear Finn and Puck's shrieks of surprise whether it's at us or the panties they have no doubt just found, I don't know, I don't care. Blaine grips the back of the arm chair and I use his shoulders to help me keep up the pace. I moan and yelp loudly every time he hits my prostate, I even making sure that, that is extra often to put on a show for the two viewers who had yet to move.

"YES BLAINE, IM SO CLOSE, I'M GONNA CUM SO HARD"

"OH YES BABY YOU'RE SUCK A FUCKING SLUT BOUNCING ON MY COCK, FILLING YOURSELF UP LIKE THE WHORE YOU ARE. YOU'RE SUCH A SLUT, FUCK, MY SLUT, YOUR A SLUT FOR MY COCK" Whether Blaine was completely unaware of our visitors, or had decided he didn't care, maybe he liked it; it was turning me on so much.

"Yes yes , your cock, so big, yes I love it, I'm a slut for it. BLAINE." I chant Blaine's name as I feel my orgasm approaching; and I yelp when I suddenly feel a hand around the base of my cock, stopping my orgasm, causing me to cry out.

"Wait for me Baby" oh gosh, I can't wait, I need to cum, so bad. I need to.

Blaine's breath becomes erratic. He loosens his hand on my cock sending me flying over the edge. I scream so loud, louder that I think I ever have before. I feel Blaine release into the condom inside of me, before I black out.

I wake up head on Blaine's shoulder panting and whimpering. Blaine is still inside me so I know I must have only been passes out for a couple of seconds.

"Fuck baby, did you pass out?" I let out a whimper and a nod.

"Blaine, you're so good, I love your cock." Blaine lets out a deep sexy chuckle in response.

I suddenly remember our viewers. I look up to see Puck and Finn standing in the door way. I feel Blaine pull his pants up under his ass, and under the skirt.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Finn" I pant out, "because I did."

"I didn't know you were going to be in the living room"

"If we were gonna be in my room, I wouldn't have told you to leave"

"Kurt, are you wearing a skirt and are those girls panties on the floor?" Well now everyone knows

"Yes Puck I am and yes they are, and yes I was wearing them"

"Dude!" Puck yells walking up to Blaine. "High Five" Blaine high fives Puck and also receives a high five to his chest from me. Silly Boys.

"Blaine!" I yell.

"Sorry baby, but you look fucking hot"

"Hummel if you were a girl, I'd do you." I'm not sure whether that is a compliment or not but I'm gonna take it as one.

"Thanks?" Gosh this is embarrassing.

"Dude that's my brother, eww" Both Blaine and Puck laugh.

"Well Finn, I'm fucking your brother in a skirt on your couch, just so you know." Blaine and Puck burst into laughter, again, and I can't help but smile as well.

"I'm never gonna see that couch the same again".

I smile at Blaine kissing him.

"I love you" I say to Blaine snuggling into his neck.

"I love you too baby" he whispers. That's the last thing I hear before falling into the blissfulness of sleep.

Blaine's POV

I watch Kurt fall asleep on my shoulder and kiss his forehead.

"So why did you guys come back?"

"Well Pucks TV is broken and the game is on, so we were just gonna like turn it up so we couldn't hear you guys but..." I laughed, wait the game is on?

"The Game is on?"

"Yeah dude, it's about to start" I grab the remote and turn the TV on, knowing Kurt can sleep through anything.

Puck sits next to us on the sofa, and Finn takes the arm chair.

* * *

><p>By the time the game is over, we managed to go through 4 large packets of chips, 4 bowls of popcorn, and at least enough root beer to feed an army. We had won the game which resulted in lots of cheering and high fiving.<p>

I suddenly remembered that I was still inside of Kurt, which considering I was still also still wearing the condom was quite uncomfortable.

"I'll be right back guys"

I picked up Kurt in my arms making sure my cock didn't slip out. I swear at nuclear explosion couldn't rouse Kurt from his sleep, but me removing my cock could. I take Kurt down to his room and lay him down on the bed. I quickly pull out and remove the condom before pushing my almost limp dick back inside. Kurt stirs, but once my cock is back inside, falls straight back to sleep. I pick him up and dispose of the condom before heading back upstairs. It's amazing that my pants don't fall down considering they aren't done up.

I sit back down on the sofa with Kurt on top of my lap again.

"Dude I thought you went to put Kurt in his room" Finn said, asks curios to the return of his brother.

"No, I went to get rid of the condom; if I put Kurt down he'll wake up"

"Wait so you had it on this whole time?" Puck was grinning so wide, and I had no idea why.

"Yeah I forgot about it"

"You Kinky bastard" I laughed, I don't really understand how Puck could see that as kinky, I mean if he knew what was actually happening under Kurt skirt then yes but...

Kurt began to stir on my lap wiggling on my dick, forcing me to suppress a moan and causing my dick to harden.

"Mmmmmm it's so nice waking up with you inside me" he mumbled, and I'm pretty sure Puck and Finn heard.

Kurt POV

"Wait dude are you guys like still..." What? Puck? Are we still downstairs?

"Connected, why yes" I felt Blains chuckle through his chest. I looked up to see Blaine looking over at Puck grinning. I leaned over and kissed his neck, it is honestly the most irresistible part of his body for kisses.

"!" Finn yelled, I laughed at this. Blaine truly did feel so good in me though. I can feel the skin of his cock...wait skin. Oh my gosh, he's not wearing a condom, fuck why does that turn me on so much. I grinded down on Blaine's cock feeling him harden inside of me. Gosh he's so big and soft and hard.

There silence before Finn speaks up.

"Wait I thought you got rid of the condom"

"I did"

"So you're not wearing one." No, he is not I smiled to myself.

"Nope" Feels so good.

"Aren't you like always supposed to wear a condom" Finn asks

"Straight guys are." I cut in. "Blaine can't get me pregnant therefore it really doesn't matter, neither of us have and STD's either so really we can, just you guys can't"

"Damn, fuck that's so unfair." Me and Blaine laugh at Puck's revelation.

"We also get a tighter hole" ok Blaine they didn't need to know that.

I groaned in embarrassment into Blaine's shirt.

"Baby. Why are you so embarrassed? I love your hole." I pretty sure I just reached a new shade of pink.

"Dude, we didn't need to know that." I agree with Puck, they really didn't

"What? It's true" Just stop talking Blaine

"Blaine, Lets go to bed" or, anywhere that isn't here.

"Ok Baby, see you guys later" Blaine hoists me up before carrying me down the stairs to my room.

_**I promise this is the last time they'll get caught, lol**_

_**It just keeps happening.**_

_**Anyway REVIEW please I'll love you all forever! :D**_

_**There is a Poll on my profile for who Klaine should have a Threesome with, Please Vote.**_


	6. Even Sluts Need Love

_**Kink: Unprotected Sex, Shower Sex, Dirty Talk, Sleep Sex (Kind of), Waking up to sex.**_

_**This is kinda a continuation of the last chapter, because well I had it all set up so I may as well use it.**_

As soon as we are downstairs in my room Blaine lies me down on the bed, and crawls on top of me making sure he doesn't slip out.

"mmmm Kurt, I Love you but you're still all messy and covered in your own cum"

Oh wow I completely forgot about that, thinking about it, it is kinda gross. But I'm so tired.

"Let's shower then" He removes his jeans and boxers first dropping them to the floor and then he pulls his shirt over his head revealing his Adonis body. He then pulled my top and skirt over my head, muttering something about keeping them. He drops my hair band on the floor, before turning back to me.

"I take it I'm going to carry you there?" Considering how much you embarrassed me upstairs, yes.

"Yes" Blaine smiles and lifts me up again; I keep my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist to stop him slipping out of me. Blaine opens the door to the bathroom and walks in.

"Babe I'm going to have to put you down to get the shower started" he places the edge of my ass on the counter.

"noooooo" I whined "I want you to stay in me, don't ever leave, my hole it needs you in it" Gosh I was practically begging for him to stay.

"Then how do I turn the shower on, I need one hand for that, but I need two to hold you up." Fine, this is so unfair, I need a shower.

"You have 5 seconds to be there and back in" Blaine kisses me before pulling out to tend to the shower. I cry out at the loss of him, the feeling of emptiness and tiredness takes over causing me to start crying. When I'm tired I get over emotional.

"Blaine Please (sob) get back (sob) I love you (sob) need you (sob)" As Blaine pushes back in I burst into hysteria.

"Oh baby you really are tired"

"Please (sob) missed you" this is all it takes for Blaine to start passionately kissing me. He kisses me until my cries become the occasional sob. He lifts me gently into the shower under the hot water, and presses me against the wall and begins to clean my body with my scrubber. He rubs it gently over my body. I let out a whimper when he passes over my cock and our joining at my hole, causing him to start kissing me again. He quickly cleans himself, managing to keep me up the whole time.

I grab the shampoo and poor some onto my hands, I start up washing my hair, and also Blaine's when he finished washing himself. I kiss him whilst I massage the shampoo into his hair and he returns the favour.

As we both rinse our soapy bodies and hair, Blaine begins to thrust inside of me gently, but still managing to hit my prostate each time. I begin to cry in pleasure.

"Please (sob) More (sob) love you" I get out, before I burst into more sobbing.

Blaine gets out the shower and grabs the nearest towel and wraps it around me as he walks me to the bed. When we reach the bed he lies down the towel and places me on top of it. He then climbs onto the bed so he is hovering above me.

He continues thrusting inside of me slowly, making me moan and whimper in pleasure. He continues his soft, slow thrusting until I cum, this time however he covers my cock with a tissue making sure I don't get any over me. Seeing me orgasm sends him over the edge and I feel him explode inside my shooting his seed into the depths of my hole. If I hadn't just had my orgasm I would have from that feeling, it is honestly one of the best feelings ever.

My orgasm causes me to practically pass out but I feel Blaine twist me so that I have my back to his chest, as I feel him soften inside me. He presses his chest up against my back wrapping his arms around me and shifting us both under the bed covers before I'm gone.

* * *

><p>I woke up surprisingly early considering how tired I was, I soon realised why though. There was a large, hard, hot object inside me. I looked over my shoulder to see Blaine pressed right up against my back, fast asleep.<p>

Why does he have to be asleep now, he knows I can't wake him up when he looks so adorable. I wiggled my hips down on his erection pushing it deeper inside me, as it had managed to almost slip out at some point last night. I heard Blaine let out a groan as the base of his cock pressed between my cheeks and into my hole.

I coated my fingers with lube before reaching behind me and lathering it onto Blaine's cock. I had to move off to do this but I didn't let him leave me completely. I slid back down with more ease than the first time.

"Baby, what are you doing?" oh I woke him.

"Nothing go back to sleep, I'll stay here" I felt his arm constrict around me body pulling me closer and pushing himself deeper. Blaine lay behind me and began to thrust slowly inside of me, he pulled out completely and flipped me over and was back in before I had time to complain.

Blaine made love to me slowly and carefully on the bed kissing me fully on the lips and running his hands through my hair.

"I'm close" I whisper to him as me thrusts into my highly abused prostate.

"Mee too baby" he replies.

Before I know it I can feel him releasing into me causing me to fall over the edge. The feeling of the man you love spurting deep inside you is honestly, the most amazing thing in the world. Once we both came down from our blissful highs, we returned to the positions we were in before, and to the land of slumber.

_**I know this is a very short lovey dovey chapter but I was feeling hormonal (emotional) when I wrote it so... yeah. You Know the deal more Reviews faster the you want to suggest a kink feel free to review it or message me on Tumblr.**_

_**Ohh and the Poll is up for the Threesome.**_

_**I'm thinking Wes or David (I'll come up with some reason they are bi curious or something) but I put up a Poll and when I write the chapter the winner will star.**_


	7. Jealousy

_**Kink: Rough sex, Jealousy, Unprotected Sex, Riding, Toys, Biting.**_

_**Hey Guys Sorry I haven't updated but this weekend has been really busy for me between parties and Pride, and all that Jazz.**_

_**I've noticed that there are spelling mistakes and grammatical mistakes in my writing but that is mainly because I don't have a beta and I am always trying to update asap so I don't check properly.**_

_**Anyway I'm going to try and update as much as possible but I have work over the next 2 weeks so I can't make promises, It may end up being like a chapter a week, until I have time :D.**_

So I had finally managed to drag Blaine to the mall and it truly took some effort.

"_Please please come with meeeeeeeee. I love you, "_

"_Kurt, I really don't wanna go"_

"_But, I thought you loved me, and you want me to be happy"_

"_(Sigh) Fine, but only because I truly do love you"_

_Yes, Blackmail works every time._

So here we are at the mall, and there that bitch is flirting with my man. To be honest he probably isn't even aware she is flirting he has this uncanny ability to be oblivious to that kind of thing. I, however know that flick of the hair and slightly tilted head to well to know she is definitely flirting with my man.

Ok Kurt calm down Blaine loves you, and slapping that bitch is not going to help, It will only get you banned from the mall and we can't have that.

Woah, wait a second. I know that smile...he's flirting back. Oh that's it bitch.

I charge up to Blaine, who is talking to the bitch.

"Hey Baby" I say laying a kiss on Blaine's cheek. I turn to the bitch, to see her looking quite confused. I see realisation cross over her features.

'That's right Bitch He's Mine' I smirk at her.

"Hi, I'm Kurt. Who are you?" I ask her in the bitchiest voice I can muster up.

"I'm Casey" she says obviously feeling uncomfortable. I would feel sorry for her but she was flirting with my man, so she deserves it.

"Hi Casey, so how do you know my man here?" In case she had any doubt.

"We just met, Casey asked me to help her reach the Jumper on the top shelf" If only Blaine thought about what he just said. They are the same height if she can't reach it neither can you Blaine.

"Well, I have to go...I'll see you around" No you jolly well won't bitch. He's my man and you are never gonna get the opportunity to flirt with him again.

As soon as she was out of sight I grabbed Blaine and dragged him back towards the car.

"We're leaving"

"But you didn't even buy anything isn't that like a crime for you?" smart ass

"We. Are. Leaving." I growl at him.

Blaine follows me silently after this, neither of us say anything during the ride home.

I get out and to the door and open it, dragging Blaine inside and down to the bedroom.

"Baby, I didn't mean to offend you with what I said... I love y – "

"Get on the bed" I didn't have time for 'I love you' 's I need to show my man who he belongs to. Blaine quickly gets on the bed, eyes still watching me.

"Clothes off" He complies and begins to remove his clothes quickly but without his eyes leaving mine. I also begin to remove my clothes; I grab a tie and place it on the door. I'm pretty sure my dad is at work but just in case.

I look to see Blaine sitting naked on the bed watching me; I know he's hard, without even looking down.

I turn my body towards him and stalk towards the bed.

"You. Are. Mine. If she ever touches you again, I'm going to kill her. You're my man. This cock" I grab his cock "is mine, it will only ever be inside me, no one else. If you ever flirt with someone else you cannot hold me responsible for my actions"

"Kurt, Baby, were you...Jealous?" I grunt and lean down to lay a kiss on the side of his neck embarrassed.

"Oh My Gosh you were. That's so cute"

"It's not cute, how would you like it if I went out and started flirting with some random guy?" I watch as Blaine's eyes darken.

"You're not allowed to do that" he states not looking very pleased at the idea.

"Why not, in fact I'm gonna go –" Blaine flips me over cutting off my sentence

"You're mine" he says leaning down to my neck. I feel a sharp pain in my neck. Blaine bit me. I let out a yelp and a moan at the feeling.

"Mine" Blaine growls against my neck.

Blaine bites down my body leaving little marks all over my previously porcelain skin.

"Blaine, what are you doing" I whine as he leaves another mark on the inside of my thigh.

"Marking you, you're mine, you belong to me. No one else, If they touch you" he mumbles off some threats into my thigh placing another harder bite there causing my whole body to twitch in pleasure.

I feel Blaine's mouth reach my hole, followed by a sharp pain.

"Blaine did you bite my hole?" I moan, because I honestly didn't mind, I'm a bit of a masochist.

"This hole (bite) is mine (bite) only my (bite) cock (bite) will ever (bite) fill it. Understand (bite)?"

I yelp and moan at each bite and whine at the end to his question, before recovering.

"Mine too" I whine. He's mine the only place his cock can ever be is inside me, no one else.

"Yes baby, I'm yours" he whispers. I feeling his lubed up fingers roughly stretch my hole preparing me quickly.

Before I know it I feel him pushing in, grabbing my legs, and wrapping them around his body. I begin to feel him slowly fuck my hole. He gradually gains speed fucking my hole harder and faster, making sure to tell me how much he owns "this hole" whilst he does. I moan, whine, yell, and mostly am completely incoherent throughout the whole thing, enjoying the feeling of myself being filled by his cock and it slamming my prostate into next week.

He slams into me until I yell out coming all over myself; to which he flips us over and lets me ride him, telling him how he's mine and he's not allowed to flirt with anyone but me. I whine as I do, due to being overly sensitive, and still having his hard cock filling me. I yelp and cry out every time I sink down on his cock.

"You're mine Blaine, I don't want any Girl or Guy to ever touch you to ever feel you unless I permit it"

I gain speed riding Blaine's cock like I'm a professional porn star moaning like a whore the whole time.

I relax when I feel Blaine release into my hole.

He flips us back over and pulls out.I cry out at the loss and beg him to come back.

"No Baby, we have things to do today" Oh yeah, I forgot it was only 11am.

I feel Blaine cum begin to almost drip out my hole, but I lift my hips before it does, If I can't have him I at least want his cum. Blaine watches me do this smiling; before digging into our box and pulling out a plug.

He slides the toy into my hole.

"This will keep it in you" I smile up at him and let him push the plug in deeper, letting out a moan.

Blaine dresses himself and then helps me dress to hide all the new markings on my skin, and stay comfortable with the plug inside me; before we returned upstairs.

_**Please Read:**_

_**Just to let you know for the Poll. **_

_**The Person/ People you pick will be submissive to Blaine and Dominant to Kurt.**_

_**Thanks Guys Please Review and Make sure you vote :D**_


	8. I'm In Charge Tonight

_**Kink: Dominant Bottom Kurt, D/s, BDSM, Toys, Food Play, Rimming, Riding.**_

_**So basically I wrote another chapter. Now, there is a chance that this stuff is probably very dangerous to do so don't try it at home, or if you do don't blame me.**_

When I told Blaine I had a surprise for him, for some reason I don't think this, is what he was expecting.

"Ummm, Babe. Why am I tied up?" Well you see, I been having these fantasies for a while now, about me, tying Blaine down and fucking the shit out of him, well fucking the shit out of myself on his cock.

"You shall address me as Master" I snapped, oh gosh was this going to be fun.

Blaine was currently lying on the bed, hands tied to the bed post at the top of the bed, and feet tied to each of the corner posts at the bottom of the bed. I used leather straps to tie him there, which I had brought on eBay a few weeks prior. To say I had been planning this, well would be correct.

"Babe, I thought we said if you ever wanted to fuck me you'd tell me, because I'm really not entirely comfortable with it" Poor baby thinks I want to fuck him. I remember that conversation; we were both still virgins and innocent.

"_Blaine, I think we need to talk about...it" I whispered, ohh gosh this is embarrassing, I can't believe I'm going to talk about sex with my boyfriend._

"_It? ...ohh IT" suddenly Blaine looks scared as well, but also...interested?_

I later learnt that, the look was horny not... interested.

"_Yeah, I was thinking when we do it, not that it has to be soon or anything, but that we should be...prepared for it." Ohh gosh I'm rambling, I don't know what I'm saying._

"_Like...Lube and Condoms?" well yes, but no. Oh gosh don't make me say it. I don't think I've ever been this red._

"_Like...how and stuff" gosh I can't do this._

"_How, like how, we have sex. Didn't your dad give you those leaflets?" exactly thank you leaflet, this is all your fault, making me panic. Who's on top? Who's in charge? Who prepares who? Who does what?_

"_Not that, kind of how ...like" gosh I don't want to say it "whoisgoingtobeontop"_

"_Oh" Yeah oh. Gosh I think I scared him. Stupid, stupid brain._

"_Sorry I shouldn't have – "_

"_Ok we'll talk" oh gosh I can't handle this is way too embarrassing._

"_Ok" ahh shoot._

"_Do you want to be on top, then?" he asked me. No, but what if he doesn't oh gosh. I don't but I will, I DON'T KNOW._

"_Umm, I don't think so; I would rather be ...bottom." I looked up at Blaine to see him smiling. Good answer Kurt._

"_Cool, cause I'd rather be top, I'm not too comfortable with being the bottom, I mean if you wanted to be top-"_

"_Then I'll talk to you first, but I don't think I will."_

To say that was an awkward conversation would be an understatement, anyway.

"I said call me Master, otherwise you WILL be punished" Blaine let out a whimper and nodded."And I'm not going to fuck you, I would have asked." I watch Blaine visibly relax, but still I can see he is apprehensive about what is happening.

"Do you understand?" I ask him, in my best authoritative voice.

"Yes...Master" fuck, that turns me on so much.

I smirk down at Blaine on the bed, If only he knew what I had planned for him.

I reach down under my bed to retrieve out box. I place it next to Blaine on the bed so he has full view of what I am going to pull out. I reach into the box and find the items I am looking for. I consider pulling out a plug for me, but I realise it might scare Blaine as he may think it is for him.

I'll wait a bit.

I lay out the toys on the bed, a Cock Ring (in Blaine's size), Nipple Clamps, a Gag, a Blindfold and a Whip, all items which I personally, have grown to love.

I watch as Blaine tenses as the final item is placed on the bed. I smile at him before reaching for the first item.

I place the cock ring on him, I hear him whimper as it closes, around his shaft and his sac. Next I reach for the Nipple clamps. I place each one on each nipple hearing a whimper as they clamp down.

The next item I reach for is the Blind fold. I place it loosely over Blaine's eyes, but still so it can't be moved easily.

"Master... gag...safe word" I hear Blaine mumble below me.

"Baby, the gag isn't for you" Although I am in charge, I still need to wear the gag to keep myself from screaming too loud. "and the safe word is tangerine" Blaine laughs out loud at the last part I feel the tension leave the room, I always do come up with the most amazing safe words.

I reach back down into the box beside me looking for the plug; I place it on the bed before placing the box back on the floor.

"Don't worry baby, this toy is for me" I say to reassure him that there is no extra mystery toy. I grab the lube off the side table and lather up the toy before lowering my pre stretch hole onto it. I may be in charge but if I wanted to tease Blaine, I would need some help not jumping him.

"Ok, so this is what we are going to do. We are going to play a game, I am going to tease you and if you make a sound, you get punished, but if you don't you get rewarded. Do you understand?"

Blaine nodded his head.

"Speak" I commanded "You won't be punished"

"Yes, master" Blaine gasped. I smiled.

I straddle Blaine's waist and watch him choke back a whimper. I smile knowing how much control I truly have over this boy. I grin down at him one last time before reaching for my materials.

I lay selected items of food on the bed by Blaine. Choices, choices, I think we'll start with the strawberries.

I nibble at the end of the strawberry exposing the inside before lowering it on to Blaine.

When the strawberry makes contact with Blaine's abs he lets out a shriek at the wet contact.

"Strike 1" I say.

I rub the strawberry over his chest and abs, coating them in juice from said fruit. Once his gorgeous chest is fully coated I place the remainder of the strawberry at Blaine's lips.

"Eat" I command, to which he quickly does.

I lean down to his chest, to begin lapping at his juice covered muscles there. I lap, lick and suck on his chest until it is devoid of any juice.

Next thing I reach for is strawberry sauce of sorts; the kind you put on ice cream. I proceed to drench Blaine's chest in the sticky flavoured sauce. I watch Blaine hold back a protest. Once covered, I sit back and admire my work. Simply delicious, I giggle at the thought.

I reach for my next ingredient, cherries.

I know they are one of Blaine's favourite fruits so being the lovely boyfriend I am I get them for him.

I reach behind myself to my hole, and pull the plug out. I whimper at the loss before placing it next to me on the floor

I pick up a cherry from the bowl and push it into my hole, leaving the stem sticking out. I let out a groan feeling it there, so delicate and tasty, ready to be eaten. I shake my head determined to return to the task at hand.

"Baby, Guess what I have?"

"What?" tut tut not supposed to speak, and you didn't say master, strike 2 and 3, I decided not to mention that though and carry on with my teasing.

"In me"

I see Blaine repress a moan knowing he already has broken the rules 3 times, and not to push it a forth.

"It's something you love" I look down at him, watching him visibly swallow.

"A cherry" I whisper into his ear. "There is a cherry nestled in my hole getting all comfortable and warm there." Fuck this is making me horny. I watch Blaine's tongue flick out over his lips moistening them before retreating back into his mouth.

I got out the strawberry sauce again and cover his cock in it; I then proceed to squirt it at my entrance creating a tasty cherry and strawberry treat for Blaine.

A leant over to lick Blaine's pecks clean causing my ass to life higher exposing my sauce drenched, cherry filled hole to the air. I licked at Blaine chest watching his resolve lessen as I got lower, when I reached his cock he was moaning and begging out loud.

I gave his cock one suck before pulling off completely.

"Tut Tut Baby, seems like you lost the game" I teased reaching for the whip still lying beside Blaine.

"So you need to be punished" I've never felt more ...bad. I climbed off of Blaine delicately hoping not to disturb the dessert formed in my hole. I cracked the whip in mid air giving Blaine an idea what he is in for.

I stalked back towards Blaine, and began running the whip over his delicious body, his muscles tensed as the whip ran over them causing them to become more prominent. After running my whip over the whole of his body twice, I gave my first whip. It was against the inside of Blaine's right thigh, Blaine stayed silent apart from a small almost inaudible whimper which was mostly covered by the sound of contact. The sound of the whip sent pleasure through me causing my hole to convulse around the cherry.

I proceed to punish Blaine with 9 more whips against his inner left thigh, his lower abs, upper abs, right peck, left peck, outer right thigh, outer left thing, and two to his butt.

Surprisingly enough, apart from the initial whimper Blaine didn't let any other sound leave his lips throughout his punishment

"Now because you have been a good boy during your punishment I'm going to give you a reward." I climbed up the bed grabbing my final material from the bedside table, whipped cream.

I sprayed it over Blaine's cock before lowering my mouth down to enjoy it. This position also left my hole and the dessert in it open to air. Whilst my mouth was otherwise occupied I placed the can of whipped cream at my entrance and sprayed, filling in my hole and covering the outside. I moaned around Blaine's cock at the feeling of this cool cream filling me.

I pulled myself off of Blaine's cock and quickly removed his blind fold. I crawled up the bed making sure not to ruin the dessert made inside me, before bringing my hole above Blaine's face.

I knew when Blaine had spotted my hole as there was an audible gasp and groan from under me.

"Eat me" I demanded, knowing Blaine would only need permission to dive in.

I quickly felt a tongue dive into my hole sliding alongside the cherry. Blaine's tongue rubbed and probed at the cherry in my hole tasting it but not removing it.

Blaine lapped over my hole, sucking away all the cream and sauce covering it. I whimpered as I felt the cherry be removed from my hole as Blaine dug it out with his tongue. I removed my hole from above him to see him devour the cherry and tie a knot in the stalk with his tongue in a matter of seconds. I moaned at the talent.

"Master, put another one in please" Blaine whimpered gesturing to the cherries and my hole. I grabbed at the box of cherries quickly pushing another into my hole.

I did not though return my hole to Blaine but lay facing the other way with my head in between the posts where Blaine's feet are tied and my ass facing towards him. I knew Blaine could easily see my hole here exposed but out of reach. My whole body was between his legs my hole centimetres away from his cock.

I reached for both the sauce and the cream. I pulled the cherry out of my hole temporarily holding it in my mouth. I then stuck the nozzle for the cream into my hole and filled it. I felt my insides fill with cool cream. I then quickly pushed the cherry back inside, and coated the outside with sauce.

I listened to Blaine moan and whimper at the sight of my hole, cream filled, plugged with a cherry and covered in sauce. I grabbed one of the remaining strawberries and pushed it into the tight ring. I pushed until the strawberry could stay there alone, without being held, I checked that the cherry stem was still there poking out my hole before covering my hole again in sauce.

I slowly raised myself up and brought my hole to just above Blaine's face. I felt Blaine's tongue brush my cheek but I knew he couldn't reach my hole.

"Please Master I need this" I heard him moan from beneath me. "You look so delicious"

My resolve melted and I lowered myself to his mouth, I soon felt my hole being lapped at and licked, soon followed by the strawberry being removed it bites, then the cherry via the stem. I felt as Blaine tongue fucked me repeatedly until he was sure my hole was a clean as possible.

"Delicious Master" I heard him whisper.

I lower my body down his to his cock still mostly covered in cream and sauce. I look around for the lube, coming to the conclusion it was temporarily lost. I grabbed the cream and recovered Blaine's cock and refilled my hole. I used the cream to stretch my hole with my fingers, the cream dropping out occasionally onto Blaine.

Blaine watched in fascination as I finger fucked myself with cream. As soon as I was prepared I positioned myself above Blaine's cock before sinking down. I listened to the squelching from the cream. I moaned when Blaine fully filled me leaving no more room inside me. I began to ride Blaine knowing I wouldn't last long.

I bounced on his cock and grinded down, filling and draining myself with him. I twisted the nipple clamps still on him and rubbed his still sticky chest. I felt my orgasm take me over the edge, shoving the gag into my mouth to muffle my scream just in time.

I carried on bouncing through the orgasm and reached under me to loosen the cock ring. As soon as it was loose I felt Blaine's cum fill my hole, shooting endless streams of his essence deep inside me.

As we both came down I untied Blaine's hands from the post before collapsing on his chest.

I watched him remove the nipple clamps and untie his feet whilst trying not to disturb me; sadly he slipped out as he was untying his right foot.

"Sorry baby" he whispered. I lay on my back on the bed between his legs until he had finished.

"Come on lets shower" he said picking me up knowing I would have no strength left after our activities.

_**Yeah so basically before I was talking about the extreme food play, I don't know how it works or anything but let's all enjoy and pretend that it is totally possibly, hey you never know maybe it is.**_

_**As people may have seen, I am trying to fit multiple kinks into chapter because the prompts I'm given are vague so I just use them as I wish.**_

_**Feel free to submit more detailed kinks if you want as well though, I hope you all liked and **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**P.S I know I have shit spelling and grammar but I don't have a beta, and I don't know how to get one, so if you want to help me out by providing me with some info, that'd be good. Or if you want to be my beta sure just message me and educate me lol.**_

_**Ooh and VOTE!**_

_**And REVIEW!**_


	9. Threesome

**WARNING: THREESOME FIC IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Kink: Exhibitionism, D/s, Threesome.**

We were lying on the bed in silence as we had been, since finishing what I believe was our third round of the day, basking in our post orgasmic bliss.

"Kurt, baby?"

"Yes?"

"I was...well, I don't know how to say this. Or ask this, I guess"

"Baby, when have you ever not been able to ask me something, I'll probably say yes" Truth is if it was sex related, and a new kink Blaine wanted to try, I would be all for it.

"Well, you know the day that Finn and Puck walked in on us and we watched the game afer, well I did?"

"Yeh" where is this going? Does he want to do it again?

"Well I was talking to Puck about it" why were you talking to Puck about us, having sex? "And well he kinda said that if, well, we ever wanted to have a ...threesome, he would be game...and stuff"

Puck? Threesome? Gay Threesome? Did not, see that coming.

Well truth is I am kinda into the Double Penetration, me and Blaine have been doing it, every couple of weeks so, that's not new. Actually, that is a pretty good idea. Well, if Blaine is game, so am I.

"Oh, Ok, Well do you want to?" Please say yes, Please say yes.

"Ummm, well only if you do" So Cute. YES BITCHES I AM HAVING A THREESOME!

"Cool, so should we talk to Puck?"

"I guess so, yes"

"Ok then, let's go find Puck, tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"PPPPUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK" I yelled down the school corridor, at the mohawked guy flirting happily with some cheerleaders.<p>

He turns around to see my skipping down the halls happily with Blaine at my heels.

"Hey" he smiles

"Hi" I giggle back giving him a wink. He eyes shift to Blaine who nods back at him, probably telling him why we are here.

"Let's talk" Blaine says grabbing both of our elbows are steering us down the hall to an empty classroom.

"Well, I talked to Kurt and we're both game" Blaine explains as if Puck hadn't figured it out.

"So we thought we would give you a heads up and check if you still wanted to join in"

"Ok cool so what does happen?"

"To put it bluntly, we are going to fuck him" lovely Blaine, you were supposed to build it up.

"Umm ok and how will that work?"

"Well" I cut in quickly "Blaine will stretch me as you are new and inexperienced, you may get to finger me, _IF_ you're lucky. Then you and Blaine will shove your cock's in my ass." Guess Blunt isn't that bad.

"Together?"

"Yes"

"Won't that hurt?" Aww sweet, I am honestly flattered by his concern.

"I'll make sure it doesn't" Yes Blaine you will, gosh you're gorgeous, I just wanna do bad things to that sexy body of- WRONG TIME KURT

"Alright then, so when is this gonna happen?"

"Tomorrow, Friday, my house, my parents are in Rome, I'll text you my address, follow us straight home after school, you're welcome to stay over." Commanding Blaine is so hot. Wait, Blaine's house YES, I love his bed and his pool yey.

"Alright cool man; I've never been to your house, text me later"

"Will do" Blaine smiles following Puck out the room.

I grab the back of his shirt and pull him back in, throwing my body against him.

"Fuck Blaine, you don't know what your commanding voice does to me, leaves me so horny and ready for you" Blaine grins kissing me and rubbing his hand across my arse, over my almost unbearably tight jeans.

"Please" I whimper shamelessly grinding myself down on his thigh. Blaine looks around before slipping his hand into my jeans. I feel his bare hand run over my skin, slipping in between my cheeks.

"No lube, babe" he says kissing my nose and removing his hands. NO.

I grab his right hand, and suck his fingers into my mouth, coating them.

As soon as they are prepared his hands are back in my jeans penetrating my hole. I moan as his fingers slowly stretch me, abusing my prostate happily.

"Too close baby" I whisper. At this rate I'll cum before he's in me. He decides to ignore my whisper and continue abusing my prostate.

I press my body into his as I near my climax.

"Baby, I'm going to" I whine in last attempt for help.

"Stop yourself" he commands. I look at him begging, before undoing my fly and wrapping my hand around myself acting as a cock ring. Blaine removes his fingers from me, pushing me back against a table.

I lean there, cock out, seconds away from an orgasm.

"Let Go" he says. I remove my hand holding back the waves of pleasure on the brim about to overflow.

"Touch yourself" I run my hand over my leaking cock to the tip and back down, before he stops me.

"Not there" it takes me a second to realise where he meant but I quickly remove my hands, pushing them down my pants to my hole and pushing two in. No lube, just the previous stretching from Blaine.

I watch Blaine send a message in his phone before returning his attention to me.

"Jeans down" I comply pulling my jeans down with my remaining hand, too my knees.

I hear the handle to the door move and watch Blaine head to it. Please don't be a teacher. I sigh in relief as Puck enters the room and locks the door behind him. I watch as Puck looks at my compromising position.

"Told you he was a slut" I hear Blaine whisper to Puck, yet he looks at me lovingly so I know it's only in the best meaning.

Puck lets out a grunt of approval as I begin to finger myself for the viewing of the boys in front of me. I watch Puck's hand go to his cock in his pants.

"Go ahead" I hear Blaine tell Puck. Before I know it Puck has his cock out jacking off to me fingering myself. My eyes go to Blaine as he watches us both, unfazed completely. I have no idea how he does it.

I feel my orgasm gain on me again no matter how hard I try to push it back.

"Blaine" I hiss alerting him of my problem. He just smiles before approaching me. He grabs my cock, stopping me cumming. He smiles at me as I continue to finger myself. I swear I'm seconds away from passing out. My fingers are abusing my prostate and it feels so good. Blaine pushes me back onto the table so I am lying on my back with my legs pressed to my chest. I hear a groan from Puck at the view of my fingers in my hole.

I continue to pound my hole waiting for permission to cum. I can no longer see Blaine behind my Jean clad leg but his hand is still holding me.

"Please" I almost scream, its torture keeping quiet right now. I hear Puck orgasm, followed by deep breathing.

"Clean up and come up here" I hear Blaine command. I hear shuffling before a zipper and footsteps.

I hear a pause before a sharp intake and a sound of sucking. Sucking? Is Blaine getting a blow job?

My questions are answered when I feel unfamiliar fingers at my hole.

"Remove them" and I do pulling my fingers out my hole.

I quickly feel them replaced by rougher hands, Puck's hands.

I let Puck finger me, enjoying being filled. I'm close to passing out with the need to cum at this point though.

"Should I let him come?" I hear Blaine ask Puck. Yes Pleaseeeeeeeeeee.

"Yes" I hear Puck reply, and immediately Blaine's hand is gone, and my hole is clenched tightly around Pucks fingers. My vision goes white, then black.

"Fuck" I hear Puck curse as my cock releases all over my chest, luckily my shirt raised up my chest meaning I get little on it, Also thanks to Blaine's hand catching some.

I feel Blaine's hands at my lips pushing his cum covered fingers into my mouth. I suckle on them, tasting myself and removing me from his hands.

"Good Boy" he praises as I lap at his hands cleaning them. I watch Puck as he stares in fascination.

* * *

><p>So, it's finally Friday, and Mr Hot Shot has decided to deny me of morning sex. Why? So I don't wear myself out. It wouldn't even matter I will be just as horny later. I have good recovery, Blaine should know that.<p>

Anyway we are just waiting for Mr Shue to finish off his rambling about competition etc and then we can go. Speaking of Mr Shue, he's done.

I look over at Blaine to see him smiling at me. I know what he's thinking. We both get up and quickly leave the room. We hear Puck follow us.

Once we arrive at the cars, Blaine turns to Puck.

"Follow Us" Puck nods and gets into his car.

The journey was torturous. Blaine decided to spent it torturing me, by telling me all the things he wanted to do to my hole when we got home. To say I was very sexually frustrated throughout the whole journey would be an understatement.

As soon as we arrived at the house I pounced on Blaine, grinding, kissing and biting him. Blaine pulled me out the car and to the front door.

"Wow, you guys are animals" I hear Puck say behind us. I turn to him and decide to begin an assault on his neck. Blaine opens the door and tells Puck to carry me upstairs.

We enter Blaine's room and I am dumped on the bed. I look up at Puck and Blaine standing at the bottom of the bed staring at me like I'm food and they need to devour me. I love it.

"Strip" Blaine commands. I quickly make work of removing each item of clothing as quickly and seductively as possible. That however doesn't work too well, so I end up just striping as fast as possible. Once I'm done I lie naked on the bed waiting for my next order.

Blaine nods at Puck, to which they both begin removing their clothes. So hot. I whimper when they remove their underwear revealing the large organs that will soon be filling me up.

Blaine climbs onto the bed and pushes me down so I am lying flat. He reaches over to the bed side table pulling out a bottle of lube. He opens it and pours some into my hand.

"Prepare yourself" My hand immediately is at my hole, pushing my fingers in as deep as possible. Puck climbs on the bed, the other side of me but stays at the bottom of the bed watching my fingers.

"Gorgeous isn't he?" Blaine whispers.

"Yes" Puck grunts eyes not moving from my hole. I crook my fingers hitting my prostate causing me to let out a yelp.

Blaine leans over to kiss Puck. He grabs his Mohawk pulling his hair. Blaine does have a thing for puling hair. He then leans down to my nipples and gestures for Puck to do the same. They both nip and bite at my nipples until I can barely function.

"Ready" I whimper. I can't get any more of my hand inside me.

Blaine removes my hand and grabs a condom from the night stand. He rolls it onto Puck before covering him in large amount of lube.

"Lie down" he command Puck. Puck lies down on the bed next to me.

Blaine pulls me up off the bed and positions me so I am straddling Puck.

"This ok?" he asks us both. "Kurt is going to bounce on your cock, while I fuck him with mine." He answers Pucks confused look, which soon turns to lust. Puck nods.

I sink down on Pucks cock feeling him fill me.

"Don't move" Blaine says noticing Puck about to thrust.

I feel Blaine's fingers at my hole, pushing in alongside Pucks cock. Puck and I let out groan at the feeling.

"Tight isn't he" Blaine chuckles.

I feel Blaine quickly increase the amount of fingers filling me, and before I know it I can feel him at my entrance pushing in. Blaine's hands are on my hips pushing me down on both his and Pucks cocks.

When Blaine is fully seated inside me, I whimper. I feel so full, fuller than I ever have before. Two hot cocks filling my hole.

"Ok Baby?" Blaine asks to which I nod. I begin to move, before Blaine stops me.

"Baby let me" I feel him pull out before slamming back into me, bouncing me on Puck at the same time.

"You can move now" Blaine says to Puck, who quickly begins timing his thrusts in time with Blaine's.

It takes them a second to find my prostate, before it is being abused by two cocks slamming into my tiny hole. I throw my head back enjoying the sensation of being so full and the pleasure of my prostate being slammed into.

I cry and whimper out loud knowing no one will catch us. As usual Blaine's parents are out of town leaving us the availability to be as loud as we want.

I scream and moan as I reach the edge. I cry out when I feel Puck cum, soon following him over the edge screaming as I do. I collapse as I come down, but Blaine pulls me on top of him.

"Ride me" he commands. I look at him over my shoulder, and slowly lift myself off him before dropping back down. I whimper as he refills me. I continue this for about 5 more times before he bends me over and fucks me hard, he cums a couple of minutes later.

"Dude, how the fuck do you last so long?"

"Practice" Blaine grins. "You're not used to how tight he is that's all"

Puck nods "So fucking tight"

I grin as I fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I try to move but feel a sharp pain from my lower body.<p>

The expression 'thoroughly fucked' comes to mind.

**Hey Guys I don't know how good it was considering I'm shattered and it's the first Threesome I've ever written.**

**BTW I'm still on the lookout for a Beta.**

**But anyway please let me know what you think by **_**Reviewing**_**, it will be greatly appreciated.**


	10. Bathroom Sex

**Hey Guys! Good News I'M UPDATING!**

**More Good News! I got a BETA!**

**Bad News. I'm Leaving Again in 4 Days **

**Anyway...**

**Kink: Dirty Talk, Bathroom Sex, Toys, Rimming.**

To say 'Thoroughly Fucked' would honestly be an understatement in my current predicament. How I managed another round this morning honestly astounds me.

Now you're probably wondering 'since Blaine and I already fuck so hard what can be so different this time?' Well...

It all started when Blaine's stupid parents decided to take him to New York for the weekend.

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine if you're gonna be in New York in the same room as your parents how are we going to have skype sex?"<em>

"_I'm sorry baby, I tried to get my own room, but they wanted family bonding time or something like that."_

"_I don't know if I can last a whole weekend, baby"_

"_Well then we'll just have to make sure you can. Tonight, I'm going to fuck you so unbelievably hard that you'll feel me for the rest of the weekend. But first, I have something I'd like to try."_

_Blaine took my hand and led me into the bathroom. He sat down on the bath opposite my full length mirror."You're going to impale your slutty little hole onto me and watch yourself be fucked up and down on my big cock." Hearing this, my legs almost gave out with anticipation._

"_Ready, Baby?" Blaine smirked. I mewled in reply. Blaine grabbed our bathroom lube bottle, yes we have a bottle per room, and handed it to me."Sit on the counter and prepare yourself." _

_I pulled myself up onto the sink counter and positioned myself so my hole was in full view to Blaine. I then proceeded to quickly stretch myself, pumping one, then two, then three fingers in and out of my hole. As I was about to add the fourth Blaine stopped me._

"_Not today, baby, my cock is going to stretch you the rest." I groaned and pulled myself off the counter. Blaine grabbed my hips, turning me around to face the mirror. He then spread my legs, leaving my hole positioned just above his cock._

"_Down you go." he whispered, pushing my hole onto his cock. He lifted my legs and I feel down onto him. _

"_FUCK."I cried out, feeling him filling me completely, stretching my hole. He placed my legs down onto the floor, spread widely, but held me down on his cock._

"_Look at you, baby, look in the mirror. Look at your hole, stretched around me, begging to be fucked. Look how much your hole loves my cock, sucking it deeper into you. You love that don't you, baby. Love my big cock filling your slutty hole." I moaned trying to bounce on his cock._

"_Look at you, such a slut" I looked in the mirror. My legs were spread perfectly to give a view of my hole stretched around Blaine's cock. I was flushed all over and achingly hard. Blaine's hands were positioned at my inner thighs keeping them spread and out of the way. He fingers occasionally rubbed over our joining, sometimes poking in to join his cock._

"_Ready, Baby? Ready to fuck yourself on my cock?" I mewled and nodded, eyes not leaving our joining in the mirror. I watched as I lifted my hole off his cock, my hole held on as long as possible begging to not be left without it's filling. When all but the head was left in I buried Blaine back inside me, grinding down keeping him where he belonged. _

"_Come on baby, I know you like me there but we both need to cum."_

"_No, just stay there forever" I never thought it was possible for someone to feel so right inside you._

"_Baby." Blaine said warning me to carry on._

_I whined but complied bouncing on his cock, legs spread, watching our joining the entire time._

_After about 15 minutes of bouncing I was reduced to a pathetic mess. Blaine had to hold me by the hips and bounce me on his cock until I came._

_After Blaine took control I came quickly, crying out his name, I watched my cum drench my chest and my hole contract around Blaine's hard cock. I came down from my high to still feel Blaine's hot rod inside me. With the help of Blaine's hands I began bouncing again on him, cock limp, and whining with sensitivity. I felt Blaine's cock swell inside me, and I sighed knowing he was close._

_When he came I watched him spasm inside my hole. I felt streams of his juices coating my insides, filling me to the brim. _

_I collapsed down onto his softening cock and the feeling os his cum dripping out of me. I took one more look in the mirror. I looked a mess, hair everywhere, covered in cum, legs spread with marks from where Blaine was holding on, a gorgeous cock inside me, with cum dribbling out around it, as he pulled out._

_I whimpered, while Blaine's cum dribble down his cock; I wanted it inside me, that's where it belonged, inside me._

_Blaine pulled me up, and carried me to the bed, holding onto my thighs. He placed me face down on the bed, legs still spread, leaving my hole on show. He climbed on the bed and began pushing his limp cock inside me; once it was in, he removed it, and so on, I listened to Blaine's sharp breaths when he pushed in knowing he was as sensitive as me._

_Eventually he settled himself inside me and pulled us under the covers._

_I woke up to a hot hard rod ploughing me into the mattress, I spread my legs and moaned pushing back on the intruder asking for more._

"_You truly are a slut aren't you? I could have been anyone and you're just fucking yourself on my big, hard cock." I whimpered and nodded, we both knew that if it wasn't his cock I would know, His cock fit perfectly in me, others didn't._

_Blaine pulled me up onto my hands and knees and continued fucking me as hard as possible._

_I whimpered as I came all over myself, shortly followed by the feeling of Blaine releasing deep inside me. I cried out as Blaine removed himself, I tried to slam back onto him but he wouldn't let me._

"_No, baby, I have to go home."_

"_No, your home is in me."_

"_Baby." he sighed and kissed my hole._

"_Please stay." I whimpered. I felt his tongue enter me and slowly begin to fuck me. I cried out in pleasure, He had me cumming in minutes. He placed several kisses at my hole, before attacking my mouth._

"_Bye, baby." I clutched onto him, forcing his lips to mine once again._

_I felt something pushing at my entrance. I looked down to see a dildo, a new dildo._

"_This is the same size as me; it will stop you from missing me too much. You are not to take it out unless necessary. I want it to be in you all the time, and when I get back, and only then, can it be removed. If you remove it for any unnessesary reasons you will be in trouble." I whimpered as the toy filled me, fitting perfectly, just as Blaine does. I knew this would now be my new favourite toy._

"_Can I cum this weekend?" With this dildo I Didn't now how I would stop myself._

"_No, and when I call you every night you will fuck yourself with the dildo until you're on the edge, but you must not cum." I felt the dildo move inside me, Blaine slowly fucked me with the dildo, making my over sensitive hole spasm. He stopped thrusting the toy and placed a kiss at the end snuggled into my hole. _

_He turned me over so I was on my back, legs spread, hole on show. He pulled his phone out his bag and took a photo of me. He then zoomed in and took a photo of my hole. _

"_I am going to cum over these every night." I whimpered at the thought of his beautiful cum going to waste._

"_Now sleep baby, I have to go." he laid the covers over me, hiding the intruder in my hole. I watched him dress and collect his stuff._

_He walked over to me before he left and gave me a kiss on the lips; he pulled the covers back for one last look at my hole. He pushed the dildo in deeper right against my prostate. I gasped at the pleasure. He used this to get into my Mouth. He fucked my mouth with his tongue before leaving me whimpering and crying out with need. He covered me up again before leaving._

* * *

><p>Which leaves me where I am now, I fell asleep after Blaine left and now I'm lying in bed unable to move. If I try my muscles scream out at me in protest. That is only half the problem. Mercedes is coming over; since Blaine was away she guilt tripped me into a shopping trip. Apparently I have been neglecting her for Blaine and according to the clock, she'll be over any second<p>

Knock

"Kurt, it's me I'm coming in."

I listen to the door open, and Mercedes step inside.

"Um, Kurt? Why are you still in bed?"

"um, I'm tired."

"Kurt...We're going shopping, you're never tired when we go shopping."

Shit. Fuck my obsession with shopping. Wait didn't Blaine give me a gift card for shopping, like, last week? Oh shit, yes he did. Yay I have money, and the sales are on.

"You're right. I am missing Blaine, but I will get up...but you have to leave the room."

"Why?"

"I'm naked."

"...oh, wait wasn't Blaine over last...oh, oh, okay Yeah I'll wait outside and pretend you're still an innocent virgin." I laughed as she left.

I sat up, holding back a scream, fuck. My thighs felt like they had done a three day's worth of squats and my ass, damn my ass.

I limped to my closet and picked an outfit out. I decided to wear one of my looser pairs of pants because of the intruder at my entrance, but luckily with the right top I still looked utterly fabulous.

I popped a painkiller before leaving to join Mercedes upstairs.

"Hey."

"Hey, Kurt ready to go?"

"Yep."

I knew what this was going to lead to. Mercedes was going to get me to spill all about my sex life.

"So..." she started as we got into her car. I held back a whimper as the dildo moved inside me

"Yes." I replied, we both know what she is going to ask.

"What?" she grinned.

"You were going to ask me if he's good in bed." I knew my best friend too well.

"Well since you can predict me so well go on."

"He's so loving and caring and good, and he has an awesome cock, it's huge. We're both pretty kinky and we know how to drive each other crazy. He always fucks me so hard, it's great and then he gives me massages and showers me in presents and he's gorgeous."

"Kinky?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Oh come on...I do."

"I'm currently ...filled by a dildo." Mercedes gave me a confused look." I have a dildo in my ass"

"Now...oh...oh gosh, KURT."

"I told you, you didn't want to know."

"...is it big?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"About Eight-ish inches."

"That's big."

"Yeah"

"Do you like it?"

"Mercedes, I'm a bottom, of course I like it."

"Doesn't it hurt though? Bottoming?"

"For the first few times but then it's nice"

"When did it hurt the most?"

"When there was, two guys." OH FUCK, SHIT, should NOT have said that.

"Kurt? Who?"

"Noah."

"You let...OH MY GOSH...NO, OH, EW KURT!" This is going to be a long trip.

**SO YEY GUYS**

**Special Thanks To My New Beta Scarlettfire**

**LOVE YOU ALL PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. The Weekend

**New Chapter! Sorry for lack of updates Don't hate me.**

**Kink: Holding Urine, Bathroom Sex, Toys**

Torturous. Yep, that is how I would describe my weekend.

I spent most of Saturday hanging out with Mercedes, with her forcing me to fill her in on all the dirty details of my sex life, and shopping of course. I managed to find the most beautiful scarf and I got some shoes to match. I was sure Blaine would love them. Luckily shopping and Mercedes distracted me from the ache in my legs and behind.

After we went back to her house where we were joined by the glee girls, apparently Mercedes wasn't the only one I was neglecting. So most of Saturday night consisted of girl talk, sex talk, clothes, more sex talk, and well you get the point...

* * *

><p>"<em>So, Kurt?" When Santana said that, it was never good.<em>

"_Yes?" Oh gosh._

"_You and Blaine." Yes, Santana, well done._

"_Yeah, we're dating."_

"_And fucking." Well done._

"_Yes, we fuck."_

"_And?". I decided to try the looking-confused approach and hoped it would stop there "Is it good?" Santana continued,_ _No such luck._

"_Yes," Well I might as well go all out "It's amazing. He is the best boyfriend ever and awesome in bed. He has a massive cock and he's not one of those guys who thinks, 'Since I have a big cock sex must be good'. He knows how to use it; and he's kinky but so am I so it's all good. _

_But I mean it's not all about sex. We still go on dates and he buys me flowers and is so romantic; he takes me for picnics in the park and makes me home cooked meals lit by candle light. When we make love he always tells me how beautiful I am, and how much he loves me and how we want to spend the rest of our lives together." I sighed._

"_Kinky?" Figured that was all Santana would get out of that._

"_Kurt, you should tell them." Fuck you, Mercedes._

"_Tell us what?" Trust me, Rachel, you didn't want to know_

"_Nothing."_

"_Tell." Yeah right, Santana._

"_Basically-" Mercedes Began._

"_Mercedes ,NO!"_

"_Kurt has-"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_Sorry," Good. "a-dildo-in-his-ass." _

"_FUCK YOU!" I got up and locked myself in the bathroom._

"_Wanky."_

"_SHUT UP!" Stupid Girls. Gossiping Whores. Hmph._

"_Come on Kurtie, we're proud of you." Gosh poor Brittney probably didn't even understand what was happening._

"_Yeah, I mean who knew you were a little sex fiend." Shut up Rachel._

_RING. RING._

_Oh shit, My Phone. Oh Shit Blaine._

"_Hello...hi Blaine...yeah It's Santana, Kurt's here... well he was telling us about your sex life...yeah...yeah, he did tell us...really...wow...WOW! Damn, Kurt...yes...okay I'll make sure he does it, should I tell him now?...okay. Kurt, come out the bathroom, Blaine wants to talk to you"_

_I ripped the door open and grabbed the phone off her; _I turned to get back to the bathroom but Tina was blocking my way so I settled on the bed

"_Hi, baby."_

"_I hear you have been talking about our sex life."_

"_No, they were lying, Mercedes told them."_

"_Oh, baby, it's a shame you're not alone because I was considering letting you come."_

"_What?"_

"_I mean, you still can but only with the girls watching. They said they wouldn't mind."_

"_They said what?"_

"_Come on, Kurt, we know you're horny just do it." No, Santana._

"_Go on, baby." Blaine as well? "We both know you need it."_

"_Fine." I was too horny to care at that point._

"_Lie down, baby, and take off your clothes." This was so embarrassing._

_I lay down on the bed and removed the clothing from the lower half of my body. I listened to the gasp from the girls as they saw the dildo filling me._

"_Put me on loud speaker, Kurt." I complied and pressed the speaker button, before placing the phone down. I positioned my legs, lifting to give room for my hands to reach between my legs._

"_Hello ladies." I heard Blaine greet through the phone, I didn't understand how he could be so calm, but then again he wasn't the one about to masturbate in front of his friends._

_I heard a chorus of "Hi"s come from all the girls. So damn charming._

* * *

><p>"Flight AA30215 is arriving at gate G5." That was Blaine's flight.<p>

I am waiting for Blaine's flight to arrive at the airport. Anyway he should be out any second, but I really have to pee.

But if I went to pee I might miss Blaine, and if I didn't go I might wet myself.

No, I'm not risking it; I'll just have to wet myself.

* * *

><p>Half an hour. How could he take so long? It was like he knew I needed to go or something and was being an ass. I knew I couldn't go because, my luck, he'd show up just after I left. Urgh.<p>

"Kurt." I looked up to see him walking towards me, looking sexy as usual. I needed him. I briskly walked up to him and grabbed his collar, pulling him into the nearest bathroom cubicle.

"Fuck me. Now."

"Kurt, we're in a public bathroom.s"

"What happened to 'baby'?"

"_Baby_, we're in a public bathroom."

"Don't care, now."

"Fine." He rid of me of my pants and then dropped his own. Then he lifted my legs and pushed me up against the wall of the stall, holding me there with his hips.

"Baby, I forgot lube." At least one of us was prepared.

"Pants pocket." I gasped. Blaine dropped me and grabbed the lube before lifting me back up.

"Ready?" I nodded. Fuck, I still needed to pee.

I felt Blaine enter his first finger, quickly followed by a second and third. We both knew this was rushed but I didn't care. I had only taken out the dildo the previous evening, with Blaine's permission of course, so I was still kind of stretched from that.

I felt Blaine line up with my entrance and begin pushing in. I held back a gasp as his length finally filled me after a weekend of hell. I brought my fist to my mouth to quiet myself as Blaine began quickly fucking me, moving his cock in and out, gaining speed and power quickly. The wall behind me began to shake with the thrusts. The extra pressure from my bladder pushed up against my prostate was making me more sensitive, and it was harder to hold back whines and whimpers.

I reached my climax quickly, bringing Blaine over seconds later. This weekend of forced abstinence had made our stamina waver it seemed. As soon as Blaine had pulled up his pants I kicked him out of the stall. I had to pee so bad.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm having a bit of writers block. But I'll try keep them coming xx**

**And Sorry It took so long :(**


	12. The Bet

**Hey guys remember me sorry for the long wait but I have been sick for the past month on top of some serious writers block I hope this chapter can keep you standing until the next x ( AND OMG THE FIRST TIME :D)**

"Here's the deal Mercedes, you are addicted to tots, and it is honestly concerning me about your health, I'm worried about you"

"Kurt, are you honestly talking to me about addiction, YOU boy, are addicted to sex"

"I AM NOT, I could easily stop having sex, but it's enjoyable so I don't" and I am totally addicted to Blaine's cock, but that is not sex.

"Kurt we went to the mall, and you had a THING in" Oh Gosh she had to bring that up. FML.

"Cedes that isn't even sex, and I only ever did that once" to the mall. With you

"Fine, if you think you're not addicted, let's make a bet" Oooohhhh bet, Kurt Hummel is never one to back down from a challenge.

"Go onn" I grinned, I am going to win this, Mercedes would die without her tots.

"2 weeks no sex for you of any kind, and no tots for me"

"and snack foods" we have to make this fair, I am giving up way more than her.

"No"

"Yes, if I am giving up ALL kinds of sex YOU are giving up ALL junk foods, it's only fair"

"Fine, I don't know why I am bothering you won't last a day" Oh No She Didn't

"Winner buys the other dinner, for them and a friend" Me and Blaine, free dinner. This is going to be like taking candy from a baby.

"Deal" we shake hands smirking at the other

"Starting... Now." I say walking off. I turn the corner to see Blaine waiting by my locker.

"Hey sexy muscle man" I grin at him, damn his sexiness he's making me hard and he hasn't even spoken.

"mmmm hello baby" love it when he calls me that "ready?" yes sex-

"Fuuckkkkkkk" I moaned damn this bet, I will get you 'cedes for this.

"What gorgeous?"

"I made a bet" fuck fuck fuck fuck hate herrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr "with Mercedes"

"And?" he nuzzled my cheek obviously not concerned though, I'm sure he's about to be.

"Can't have sex" that got him, his head shot up looking at me like I was insane. Now, I probably am but...

"WHY? FOR HOW LONG?" I think it's safe to say we are both as addicted to sex as the other.

"2 weeks, she gives up junk food, I give up sex"

"That's not a fair trade, I suffer" ohh my selfless dapper gentlemanly boyfriend, how kind of you to consider me.

I raise my eyebrow to him as if to ask '_really?' _ To which he responds by grinning, kissing my nose and leading me to glee.

We walk into the choir room, and for once we are not late, and stumbling in a sex filled haze. I see Rachel, Mercedes, Finn and Puck all sitting on the chairs chatting. Blaine set his glare on Mercedes who laughs when she sees it.

"Hate you" he mutters at her. I smile; he really is a five year old. Blaine continued to sulk and glare for the rest of glee, getting up occasionally to dazzle everyone with his amazing vocal skills.

By the end of glee though, I have a plan. Believe it or not coach Sylvester is pretty keen on me joining back up on the cheerio's and I might just use that to my advantage.

I guess you could say that for the next week tots are going to be on the menu. I smile evilly as I leave glee with my sulking puppy behind me, who will with no doubt try and bed me in the car.

* * *

><p>"Pleaseeeeeeee just a quickie I won't tell I promise just a blowjob or a handjob even anythinggggggg" What did I tell you he is so predictable.<p>

"No"

* * *

><p>By 12 days later I am sulky and angry and sexually frustrated and just about ready to snap. Tots have been served everyday at school, and I don't see how Mercedes hasn't snapped, I see her looking at them then glaring at me, SNAP ALREADY, and don't get me started on Blaine<p>

Speak of the devil, I see Blaine running down the hall to me, he starts jumping and grinding against me almost at the same time.

"Blaine, no we said" I said but honestly I wanted it too bad to be able to put any effort into it.

"She snapped, she's eating tots in the cafeteria" To me this is the best news in the world I have ever heard. I run towards the cafeteria, I have to see myself or Blaine might be plotting with Mercedes against me. Seems I have also become paranoid. And there is heaven, Mercedes is eating tots.

"HA" I scream at her "I WIN" she brushed me off and return to her addiction. Speaking of which where is mine.

_Boys bathroom NOW - Blaine_

Ahh there he is. I arrive at the bathroom quickly and am attacked as soon as I walk in.

"Fuck baby, missed you so much, gonna fuck you so hard in that slutty little hole of yours. Gonna finger you then shove my cock in there fuck you so hard, so so hard, gosh your gonna be tight"

I groan and whimper at Blaine's words subconsciously spreading my legs. His hand soon finds its way down the back of my overly tight jeans and into my underwear. I feel Blaine's finger press against my hole, as he thrusts his tongue erratically in and out of my mouth. I yelp slightly as he pulls away.

"Baby, when we get home, you need to be stretched your too tight babe"

"No no no just do it now I don't need stretching pleaseee" I am not waiting any longer I waited 12 days I need his cock in me NOW.

"Babe, we can... fuck it we'll skip, we can go to mine" I whine, I know this is the best offer I'm gonna get but I am so horny I'm not sure if I'll last the car journey. "You can finger yourself I have lube in my bag but only two fingers, the rest is mine"

I run to the car and running with a hard-on is not easy. I climb in as Blaine starts the car. My pants and underwear are in the back seat in record timing.

"Lube?" I pant at Blaine who is pulling out of the school.

"My bag, ohh baby, fuck I'm so horny" I dig through his bag and grab the small tube in the bottom. I quickly cover my fingers and place them at my entrance.

I start with one, pushing it in slowly, filling me up. Damn Blaine was right I am so tight. I let out small mewling and whining sounds as I begin to thrust that finger in and out. Once the finger is no longer providing the burn I crave, I push in the second following the same movements, I scissor my fingers apart stretching my hole as wide as I can with two fingers. Blaine better drive faster because two fingers are not enough.

As I think this I look up to see us pulling into his drive, there is no way he didn't speed to get us here, but trust me I'm not complaining.

As soon as the car is off, I feel another finger pushing in relentlessly into my entrance. I groan as Blaine slowly finger fucks me, It's been to long that I'm actually on the edge of an orgasm and the sex hasn't even started yet.

Blaine pulls out his fingers and pushes me out the car, and instead of standing I lean against the car and shove two fingers back in my hole wining.

"Kurt?" Blaine comes around the car to see me finger fucking myself

"So close, Blaine, need you" I pant.

Blaine approaches me removing my fingers before picking me up bridal style and entering the house; taking the steps two at a time to get their faster.

My back hits the bed in no time and my fingers are back in play. I thrust my finger against my prostate shouting out and moaning, I'm so close.

"Stop it, Get your hands out of there" I whimper as I remove my hands from my ass, Blaine raises them up to the top of the bed and ties them in place with handcuffs. Blaine rests between my legs so his face is level with my ass.

He nudges my cheeks apart with his fingers. I feel his tongue push at my entrance, soon penetrating my hole. I moan loudly as Blaine begins to slowly fucks me with his tongue. He licks around my entrance and nips at my hole before diving back in again. He eats at my hole enthusiastically bringing me to the edge in no time. I was seconds away from coming when I feel a cool metal grip at the base of my cock, starving off my pending orgasm. I scream out in frustration as the cock ring clicks into place.

"NO, Blaine please, don't this is unfair please"

"I'm not the little slut that decided to give up sex with their poor innocent boyfriend"

"I'm sorry, please, please let me come"

"No slut, you're paying for that"

Blaine returns himself between my legs, and begins licking at my hole again.

"Such a fucking slut, riding my tongue like the little whore you are, spreading your legs showing me your slutty greedy pussy between your legs begging for my cock to fill you up." I moan and spread my legs wider eager for Blaine to fulfil his promise and soon.

"Need you, I'm so empty, I have been for too long please baby" Blaine begins fingering my hole again pushing four fingers in at once filling me. I begin riding his fingers, slamming my ass down pulling his fingers in as deep as possible. The frustration of the ring stopping me cumming was beginning to get to me.

"Get that thing off my cock, NOW BLAINE NOW" Blaine continues fingering me adding his tongue as he went.

"Please" I begin to cry.

"I'm going to take you in your sweet pussy now" I feel Blaine quickly line up against my entrance pushing at my rim, without penetrating me. He continued rubbing the head of his cock over my hole until I was a whimpering mess.

As Blaine pushed in, he left no time for me to adjust before he began slamming into me repeatedly, I let the frustration of not being filled for the past 12 days, which was way too long, out in a scream. My head rolled back and banged against the headboard as Blaine thrust deep inside me. My orgasm was pushing against the cock ring begging for me to let go. I could tell Blaine was close there was no way he couldn't be, I knew I was tight after the last 12 days, squeezing his cock like a hot vice grip.

"Baby please let me come" I mewl.

"So close baby, your pussy is so hot" Blaine knows I love him calling my ass my pussy, I have no idea why I mean I know I'm not a girl or anything but I do love it.

"Slutty pussy, eating up my cock" Blaine's hips begin to stutter as he leans forward releasing the ring around my cock. Within seconds I was coming undone, to the point of unconsciousness. I felt Blaine releasing into me,as I passed out into oblivion.

* * *

><p>I woke up about 10 hours later passed out in Blaine's bed. I was lying on my front obviously positioned by Blaine to keep his cum inside of me. I groaned as I lifted my top half off the bed. I reached under the bed and pulled out the toy box we had. I looked through the box and pulled out the smallest plug we had. I quickly covered it in lube and pushed it into my hole keeping Blaine's cum inside me. Once the plug was secure I got up and limped over to my jacket on the floor. I rummaged through my pockets and found my phone. I looked at the screen:<p>

_23 new messages_

_13 missed calls_

Oh shit my Dad.

I quickly dialled my home number. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"KURT?"

"Hey dad?"

"WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU. YOU SKIP SCHOOL AND THEN YOU DON'T ANSWER YOUR PHONE OR COME HOME. YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG MAN. WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Dad calm down, I'm ok it's ok. I'm at Blaine's I fell asleep I'm so sorry I didn't call you. Please don't be mad. I don't want to stress you, your heart. I'll come home right now and you can punish me but please just calm down, please" I was almost crying by the end. I could stand my dad being upset with me.

"Kurt calm now, it's ok just come home soon, get dressed, eat something, have a showe,r and come home, I'm not upset with you." My dad whispered obviously worried he had upset me too much.

I sobbed and promised to be as quick as possible. I felt Blaine wrap his arms around me as I hung up the phone.

"I forgot to call my dad when I passed out last night" Blaine kissed my cheek and pulled me towards the shower. I climbed in with Blaine and we tenderly washed each other and kissed until we were both clean. Blaine dressed me as I lay on the bed.

As Blaine was about to pull up my underwear he stopped "Baby do you want to keep in the plug?" I nodded and then Blaine resumed dressing me keeping the plug in place.

Blaine gave me a lift back to my house, and kissed me on the doorstep, before I returned inside to face my fate.

**Please review they help me keep writing x**


	13. A New Toy

**Hey remember me? Yeah sorry :S Things happen I've been in and out of hospital all year :S**

**So this will be bad, I'm kinda out of practise anyway thank you to anyone still reading **

Well the grounding was minimal my dad just yelled a lot and gave me a lecture on responsibility etc. Blah blah blah; and I was out with Blaine by the end of the week. Gotta love push over dad's right?

Anyway I've been thinking that it's time for me and Blaine to explore some new kinks but I am really stumped, I swear I've been on google for like hours a day watching all this porn and none of it is what I want. It's frustrating and not just sexually. I was thinking maybe a bit of roleplay but we've kinda been there, maybe a trip might help me out.

[Text] To: Blaine; We're_ going out after school tomorrow_

[Text] To: Kurt; _OK x where?_

[Text]To: Blaine _it's a surprise_

It wasn't really a surprise but why get him excited.

...

"Blaine, Lets Go!" I said running to my car, I didn't bother looking back I knew he'd be right behind me, like the little puppy he is.

We both hopped into my sexy ass car. Gosh I love my car.

"Ready?" I asked

"You still haven't told me where we're going?"

"It's a surprise" I winked.

I followed the scarily familiar route we always took, waiting for Blaine to catch on, it took a worryingly long time but he got there eventually.

"THE PORN SHOP" he shouted making me jump

"Gosh your slow hunny" I laughed as I pulled in to the car park. "Lets get something sexy"

I bonded out of the car and into the store probably a little eager but who cares.

After a timely scour of the store we settled on an inflatable anal plug, I've always wanted to try one so this is quite exciting; and I'm guessing I'm not the only one, telling by Blaine bouncing up and down next to me. Sadly we'll both have to wait until Friday to try it out. This is going to be torturous.

...

By Friday I was close to exploding with sexual tension between Blaine's promises of stretching my ass so wide it'll never regain its shape and my own sexual fantasies, I was ready to be fucked and I was ready now.

I pulled into Blaine's drive way knowing he was already there, I practically ran to the door. I pushed the door open, Blaine knows to leave it unlocked and made my way to his room. He was in there playing with our new toy.

"As fun that looks, wouldn't it be funner with an ass to stuff?" I grinned crawling onto the bed.

Blaine grinned "only if said ass is a perky and sexy as yours"

I grinned leaning forward to kiss him. I began stripping my clothes watching Blaine follow. I swear if there was a world record for time it took to strip it would be mine. I pulled Blaine on top of me and began kissing him welcoming his very wondering hands.

"Flattery will get you everywhere my sexy man, now finger me" I panted lying back on the bed. I felt Blaine's fingers come to my hole and begin to probe I groaned pushing back. After circling my hole and getting it wet enough with lube Blaine began pushing his fingers in.

He started with two, allowing me to enjoy the burn before pushing a third and forth in with little warning. I whined as he purposely ignored my prostate choosing to rub me everywhere else instead.

"Blaine for fucks sake, stop teasing" I growled after he brushed past my prostate yet again. He smiled before removing his fingers.

"Sure thing, babe" He laughed

"BLAINEEEEEEE" I whined, he smirked before reaching for our new toy.

" Maybe we should let the toy do its job and stretch you for me, shouldn't have trouble with the loose slutty hole you already have"

I groaned at the dirty talk. I felt Blaine place the toy to my entrance before sliding the thin plastic object inside. Deflated it didn't really provide any real stretch, which was slightly disappointing but I knew the stretch was to come.

"Gosh can't even feel it can you, you little slut, so used, the toy just slides in with no help at all. Such a slut" Blaine moaned at me.

"Please Bigger" I panted desperate for some kind of stimulation. Blaine grinned before reaching for the pump.

"Ready?" he asked, I nodded and licked my lips, sooo fucking ready.

Blaine began to pump air into the toy. I noticed the size change immediately; I could feel the pressure on my prostate increasing. I shifted and moaned as the toy rubbed my prostate, man this toy was a good idea, I'm fucking awesome.

I watched as Blaine kept pumping, his focus was entirely on my ever stretching ass I knew it was stretched, I could feel the toy, bigger than anything I ever had in me and growing.

I whimpered signalling Blaine to slow down. He slowed the pumping to a stop.

"K baby?" he panted, eyes not leaving my ass.

"So big, fuck can't even" I groaned

"Need to stop?" he asked finally making eye contact I shook my head.

"Slow" his eyes trailed back to my ass and nodded. He began pumping again but slowly, leaving about 10 seconds between each pump. His fingers danced around my hole rubbing at the stretched sore skin and sliding in the lube. He mumbled unintelligible comments about my ass being hot and sexy, he may have even mentioned delicious.

It got to a point my ass was screaming, too stretched need to stop was all I could think, I waved my hand at Blaine getting his attention. He looked up.

He let go of the toy and crawled over me.

"So looks like your slutty hole met its match, can't take anymore, too stuffed...must be a first for your slutty hole huh? Never been so full" I whimpered shifting my ass still so sore and full.

I watched as Blaine returned down my body, eyes trained on my stuffed ass. I let out a gasp as he dived between my legs, licking all around my stretched ass, sucking the skin into his mouth, soothing it. I felt the toy begin to deflate inside me, the pressure lessened and so did the burn but I could tell I was still just as stretched.

Blaine groaned as he pulled the still half inflated toy out of my hole. "So hot" he mumbled. He shoved his tongue inside my ass licking every part of me in reach. I mewled as he began stimulating my prostate I was close enough before but now...

"Gonna cum" I screamed as my orgasm ripped through my body. I felt Blaine let out a groan against my ass.

"Fuck baby I just ruined my pants, all your fault...too sexy" I laughed and pulled him back up to me. "Gimme five minutes and you better be ready to fuck me." I whispered into his ear.


End file.
